Fragile Heart: The Suffering Soul
by OOCentral
Summary: The Fragile Heart, the book about Kira Yamato's emotional and physical struggles. The young 18 year old brunette is on the verge of falling into a the deep dark pit of no return, can his friends and family save him? Or will it be too late? Can the person who he loves Lacus Clyne, save him or be the one to push him over the edge? Who can save Kira Yamato's fragile Heart?
1. Fragile Heart: Prologue

Being a High School student was a real drag for Kira Yamato, despite being a senior he would always get bullied for his intelligence, he was deemed as the nerdiest of the nerds, the geekiest of the geeks, and the ass kisser to the entire school Administration. To make matters worse his longtime friend of 17 years Athrun Zala, transferred to another school during their last term leaving Kira to fend for himself without his righthand man.

Like every High School, there was a ladder of popularity, and Kira was at the bottom. There were rumors that on this social ladder he was lower than the janitors. To make things worse his sister Cagalli and his other childhood friend Lacus were at the top of that ladder. Cagalli was extremely athletic, every sport she tried out for she made it no sweat. While Lacus the High School President, and prettiest girl in the school made her 'eye candy' for all the boys.

This was how life was for Kira Yamato who sat at the bottom, he didn't bother talking to anyone he knew because he was afraid if someone saw him trying to interact anyone with anyone that group with immediately 'tease' him. High school, it's very existence, everything about it, the school, the administration, teachers and students, they all brought out the Anti-social that was buried deep within Kira.

Everyday Kira sat alone in class and in the cafeteria, he would often ditch class just to escape the hell called "High School". He would always go to his tree out in the schoolyard and sit underneath it as he looked up into the sky. He always was fascinated with the sky and with how blue, and beautiful the sky could be. He wanted to know what heaven felt like or what it was like to fly. Sometimes, he thought that if he got carried away, lost in his daydreams that he himself would fly away too. He didn't really care about how he would fly, all he knew was that he was going to experience it sooner or later.

If or when he got back into school, he was met with the usual teachers and admin giving him a pep talk as to why skipping class was a bad thing; but even they knew that their rants wouldn't get through to him because they knew his mental and physical state. Often times Kira just hoped that they would just suspend him so that he wouldn't have to come to school, but that never happened. Everytime Kira would get into these situations it would always cause some sort of stir within the school.

"Mister goody-two-shoes is in trouble once again" was one of the phrases that traveled around

"Pity him!" said another voice.

Each word, each phrase hurt Kira and it damaged him even more. When Kira got out of those situations, Cagalli would always be the one to make sure he was doing okay, and like all the times she asked him, he would give her the same answer. He would smile weakly before he walking into the mass of people disappearing as if nothing ever happened.

A few days had passed when Kira stumbled into class, very, very late; his skin was pale, and his beautiful purple eyes were dull. Without even staring at the teacher he lazily found his way to his desk where he rested his head until the period ended. When class ended he stumbled around the hallways until he ran into Lacus and Cagalli who had heard from various sources around the school that he had been acting weird.

The two confronted him and asked "Kira what's wrong?" What they heard from his pale lips made their hearts drop into their stomach.

"I can't take it anymore" he said before he rushed out of the building never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter One**

In the days of Kira's disappearance, everyone pitched in as they all tried to look for the missing brunette. They looked high and low, they searched each area of the city and took the time to knock on everybody's door to see if they saw him. But to no avail.

They went to the countryside and scoured around, they went to all the parks and festivals and they put up missing person posters on poles that stood high around the city. For one whole month they searched for him, midway through that month they officially filed a missing person's report and the search intensified.

Lacus' once beautiful, light and vibrant blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. The once well-kept Lacus Clyne now looked like a trainwreck, she had bags underneath her eyes, her hair was all over the place and her overall appearance just about degraded.

Lacus was the one who took the disappearance the worst. She'd stay up long nights just thinking about where Kira could have ran off to and why she didn't come to his aid sooner. For many nights she cried and her father was helpless, he couldn't do anything. It got so bad that Lacus even stopped coming to school on some occasions, she absolutely hated stepping onto school grounds, it was the place that made Kira want to run away but she knew she had to press on in-order to pursue the career she wanted for herself.

She hated seeing everyone who had picked on Kira, Lacus hated walking past memories she had made with him in the halls, by their lockers, in their classes and by the big willow tree that stood outside in the yard. All the countless days and afternoons the two spent together underneath that tree, talking about how their days went and their hopes and dreams for the future.

The pink haired girl never realized how much of a presence Kira was in her life, him being there for her made her feel loved. He knew what to say and what to do to cheer her up, Kira was her best friend. She felt a fire within her reignite, something she tried to hide for many years because she was scared to face the truth. One morning she lazily stumbled into her washroom, looked at herself in the mirror and with all the confidence in the world exclaimed "I love him".

The week after she confessed her love for Kira in mirror, Lacus walked into school with her fingers crossed as she hoped that today would be the day that Kira would be there. She wandered through the hallways. as she searched every part of the school for him when suddenly the bell went, she let out a deep sigh and quickly made her way to class. Upon stepping inside her classroom, she scanned the room in hopes that she would see Kira's figure in the room with her, Lacus' eyes suddenly widened when she saw Kira sitting down at his desk all fine as if nothing happened, she blinked a few times, making sure it all wasn't just a dream. Seeing that his figure did not want to disappear, she knew it was real and immediately she ran towards him, pushed herself into his arms and started to cry softly.

"Don't ever do that again Kira Yamato!" she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kira stared at her with shock written across his face as he tried to find the words to say. Soon people started pouring into class and towards their seats, all of them catching a glance at the scene that unfolded before their eyes.

"Lacus people are-"

The flustered pink haired girl quickly brought herself up onto his lap and captured his lips with hers as she gave it all she had. Kira's eyes widened as he tried to register everything, he didn't know what was happening, or what had gotten into his friend, but one thing was for sure he liked it and it felt right. Eventually he gave in and started to kiss back too. 'ooohs' and 'awes' started to echo through the hallway and the classroom, one of the people watching from the outside was the school's jock Chris Fitzgerald who had a crush on Lacus.

"What is that geek doing?!" he yelled trying to make himself heard, fortunately his scream was covered by the second bell signalling everyone to get to class before school started.

"I'll teach Kira not to take what isn't his" Chris said furiously as he stomped his way towards his homeroom.

Kira and Lacus pulled away, both were out of breath, they sat there their eyes locked. A clash of colour began to take place, amethyst eyes met with crystal blue eyes as they dueled an intimate fight. The two smiled at each other "Lacus" Kira said faintly.

"Alright class please take your seats!" said the teacher entering the room. Lacus quickly hopped off Kira's lap and rushed to her chair.

Her face was red like a tomato as she shuffled down to her desk. Her body heated up with every step she took, her heart kept pounding. She brought her fingers up to her lips and lightly brushed it "So soft" Lacus mumbled as a smile crept onto her pink lips. When she found her way to her chair, she buried her face into her arm and mumbled "I can't believe I kissed Kira"

"I can't believe I did that" Kira said in despair, he was almost certain that Chris was one of the people watching himself and Lacus make out and the thought of Chris coming after him because of that could quickly become reality if Kira didn't escape.

"I would like to start off by welcoming back Kira Yamato" the teacher said smiling. Kira faintly smiled.

"Alright class, we'll be continuing with the projects please get into your groups, Yamato join Tom and Lacus please"

Kira immediately got up "Yes sir!" before walking over to Lacus' desk.

The teacher smiled "If you have any concerns please ask" he said before walking over to his table that was off to the side of the classroom, he pulling out a newspaper and began to read as he let the class work.

"H-Hi" Kira said nervously sitting beside Lacus, she only smiled. The pink haired girl reached forward and grabbed his hand so that she could hold it in hers. She fixed her posture before resting her head on Kira's shoulder.

"You know Chris is going to eat you alive, he saw you two making out" Tom said whispering, Tom's concern made Kira chuckle. "You know what? I honestly don't care anymore" the boy felt Lacus freeze, he reassuringly squeezed her hand. Lacus smiled and moved closer to Kira.

"I guess we should get to working" Tom suggested  
Lacus nodded in agreement, and soon Tom and Lacus started working on the project leaving Kira to watch from behind. While the two worked away, Kira sat still while his mind raced with different encounters that could happen between himself and Chris. He was so wrapped up in his thought that he didn't hear the bell go off. Lifting his head from this newspaper his homeroom teacher looked up and saw that the only person in a chair was Kira, he sighed and yelled "Clyne, please wake up Kira!"

Lacus nodded and walked towards the brunette, she knelt down and lightly tapped his shoulder "Kira? It's time to go to second period" she said softly.

He turned towards her with a blank stare in his eyes, it was obvious that Kira was distressed. Lacus placed her hands on his "It's okay meet me by my locker after second period" she said trying to reassure him, he only nodded. Lacus grabbed his hand and led him out of class, "See you soon" she said quickly kissing Kira on the cheek before heading to her second period class. Kira watched her for a little while and waited until she disappeared into her class and out of his site.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to second period" he said before turning to the opposite direction to walk out of the school building.

 **DURING SECOND PERIOD**

"No Yamato again" said Mr. Tambo marking Kira as absent.

Chris smirked "Shows him right"

Tom frowned before saying to himself "I should tell Lacus" he quickly pulled out his phone to text her 'Chris is giving that vibe' and almost immediately he got a text back 'Thanks Tommy'

"Tom put the phone away!" yelled Mr. Tambo, Tom lowered his head "Sorry sir"

* * *

Lacus sat in her assigned spot, beside the big rectangular window that had a perfect view of outside. She began to lightly tap her pen against the wooden desk, her head resting on her hand all while it was being supported by her elbow she had propped up onto the table. Her gazes were fixated outside, she stared at the small grey clouds that floated slowly through the blue summer sky.

She had forgotten where she was at that moment, her mind still replaying the kissing she had done with Kira in homeroom just one hour before. "Oh Kira" she mumbled to herself "I love him" she whispered. She was too deep into her own thoughts that the feeling of her phone vibrating on the desk woke her up from her trance. She looked down and read the text 'Chris is giving that vibe'.

Almost immediately, Lacus picked up her phone and sent a text back 'Thanks Tommy'. Her heart started to pound once again, scared of what Chris might do. Lacus knew she had to get to Kira before Chris did, even if that meant her having to run. She lifted herself so that she was now hovering slightly over her seat and leaned onto the windowsill. From where she sat Lacus had a clear view of the willow tree that Kira always sat under whenever he didn't want to go to class.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him underneath it "phew" she mumbled as she lowered herself down back onto the seat. She knew she had time, and she was very thankful for that.

"Is there anything outside you're looking for Miss. Clyne?" asked the teacher who looked at her

Lacus shook her head "No ma'am"

The teacher only nodded and continued on with her lesson she had planned for the class.

"I hope I can get to him before Chris does"

 **LUNCH HOUR**

When second period ended, Lacus quickly grabbed her things and ran towards her locker. As she got closer and closer to her locker she saw Kira there leaning against it.

"Thank goodness" Lacus said as she reached her locker, she quickly nudged Kira away "Move please" the pink haired girl demanded quickly dialing her combo, she threw her stuff in, grabbed her lunch and slammed the locker door shut. She turned towards Kira and grabbed his hand before leading him towards the exit to the building.

"Hey, why the rush?" Kira asked trying to keep pace with Lacus  
"It's bec-" suddenly Lacus heard a large thud behind her, she turned and saw Kira on the floor with Chris standing over him.  
"What are you doing geek!" Chris yelled, his hand crunched together forming two fists.  
"Kira! Are you-"

Kira smiled at Lacus "Don't worry about me" he slowly got himself up and dusted himself off  
"Oh me? I was just-" he was silenced when Chris punched him square in the face

"Stay away from her" Chris said angrily before turning his attention to Lacus "Let's go"

Filled with built up emotion, Kira quickly threw a punch of his own at Chris. Chris immediately grabbed Kira by the collar as the two started throwing punches at each other. Soon a large crowd started to form surrounding the two as they all started chanting "fight, fight fight!"

"Who knew someone the likes of you can fight" Chris said slowly getting up

"It's time for me to finish you" he said charging at Kira who leaned up against a locker

Kira smiled before someone stepped in front of him, it was Lacus. Frightened Kira quickly grabbed Lacus and pushed her to the side. Just in the intime too because just seconds after Chris' missed and punched the locker behind the tired brunette.

"Lacus are you okay?!" Kira said worryingly, she nodded.

"Yamato, Fitzgerald! Office now!" the two Vice Principals said as they and a couple of the teachers escorted the two to the front office.

As they walked towards the office, the intense atmosphere that surrounded the two fighters died down and the feeling of regret took over. A line of teachers separated the two students, their arms were held out just in case they decided to take a charge at each other. A scrawny kid standing up to a person who had a large build, better yet Kira was still able to put up a fight even though he didn't look like he was physically capable.

"I can't believe I lost to a nerd" grunted Chris

"You're weaker than I thought" Kira teased

"Why you-"

"Enough" boomed the Principal

The two boys bowed their heads in shame as they continued on their trek to the office. Finally reaching the office the two boys were directed to the Principal's office where they were instructed to sit on different chairs on opposite sides of the room, their gazes were fixated on the Principal who slowly made his way to his desk. The two boys knew that their fates were now in the hands of him.

"I've had enough of both of you" he yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the office "I don't care who started it, but seeing as you're both seniors I expected better"

The Principal's daunting eyes scanned the room as they tried to read the body languages of the two boys.

"You both will be paying for the damages you've caused and you both will be suspended for one week"

Chris rose his finger in protest "But sir!"

The Principal immediately shushed him "Chris you will only come to school in the mornings and you Kira will come only for the afternoons" he pointed to the door "Now get out of my office." One after the other the two students were led out of the officer and to the front exit where they had to wait for their parents to pick them up. Later that day Lacus and everyone in the school learned that both Chris and Kira were suspended for one week.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! FUNBUMGUM here, I will be uploading a new chapter to my story _Fragile Heart: The Suffering Soul_ once a month, on the first day of every month! This will probably be the only story I will be updating on a regular basis, all my other stories will be updated whenever I get a chance to. I've also been in a grove to re-do some of my major stories too. So if you see some of my bigger stories being taken off do not panic! HOWEVER, if I don't want to remove a certain story I will be updating the chapters instead!**

 _P.S This will be happening over the course of this year! Stay tuned for more!_

\- FUNBUMGUM


	3. Chapter 2: Place of the Soul

**Chapter 2**

 **A WEEK LATER**

Lacus walked up to the door of Kira's home and knocked "Time to go to school Kira" she said to herself as she waited at the door for someone to let her in.

The door slowly opened, revealing Caridad Yamato. She smiled at Lacus "Good morning Lacus, here to make sure Kira gets ready for school?"

Lacus nodded in reassurance "Hi Ms. Yamato" she said before walking inside

"Is Cagalli here?"

Ms. Yamato shook her head "She had early morning practice, Kira's still asleep in his room"

Lacus nodded once more and started walking towards Kira's room "This will be the first time I'll see him asleep" she said as a light blush soon found it's way onto her cheeks.

Lacus gently knocked on his door while uttering the words "Kira wake up" slowly she pushed opened the door, showing a sleeping body hiding underneath his covers. She crept closer to the bed and saw his adorable sleeping face peaking out from underneath his blanket, Lacus nudged him softly trying to wake him up but to no avail.

Lacus frowned "We're going to be late"

She marvelled at Kira's soft sleeping face, it was so gentle and calm. It was worry free and it did not have a single wrinkle. His eyes didn't look as if they were frowning nor did his lips form a frown while he slept. Instead it was smiling, something that Lacus never thought would be possible through sleep.

 **-Flashback-**

" _This suspension is a blessing in disguise" Kira said into the phone as he relaxed on his bed._

" _You shouldn't say that" Lacus replied with her phone tucked close to her ear as she sat in front of her locker_

" _I don't need to stress, get bullied or do homework, I get to just sleep"_

" _But I miss having you here" Laucus mumbled, her cheeks turned a light shade of red, her body started to heat up "Why did I say that? It's so embarrassing"_

 _I miss you too" Kira replied_

 _A big smile crept onto her face "Really?" Lacus felt her body start to relax_

" _Yeah. Hey Lacus?"_

" _Yes Kira?"_

 _Kira took a deep breath and sighed into the phone "I know this isn't ideal but.. Will you go out with me?"_

 _The pink haired girl screamed into the phone "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend"_

 **-End Flashback-**

"You leave me with no choice" Lacus said quietly as she leaned down to place a soft kiss onto Kira's lips.

Slowly Kira's eyes opened, his vision was blurred so he blinked a couple of times to fix his sight. However, every time he blinked all he saw was pink "Pink?"

Lacus pulled away from the kiss she placed onto Kira's lips and her eyes locked with his. Immediately a huge blush found it's way onto Lacus' cheeks, as the feelings over embarrassment took over her being.

"What were you doing?" Kira said slowly covering himself with his blanket.

"I-I came to wake you up" Lacus whispered holding her head low, hiding her eyes from his.

"I want to go back to bed" Kira groaned throwing the covers back over his head

Lacus frowned "You've had a whole week to sleep in"

A sigh could be heard from underneath the covers "Waking up is too much work"

"That's life Kira" Lacus replied

Kira moved the covers away from his face and looked at Lacus "Sleep with me?"

Lacus smiled "Only for a few minutes" she said contently, she lifted up the blanket that covered Kira's body and quickly slipped inside, placing her back against his front. Kira placed his arms around Lacus' waist and pulled her closer to him, nestling his face into Lacus' pale neck. The brunette placed a small kiss on her neck before he felt himself dozing off to sleep.

Lacus giggled "Don't do that" she said lightly slapping his hand and started listening Kira's heartbeat "Your heart's beating"

"I love you" Kira said mumbling into to Lacus' neck

"I-I love you too" Lacus replied snuggling closer to his chest " _I love him so much"_

In response to Lacus' answer, Kira lifted himself up slightly, and placed his hand on her check. He gently turned Lacus face so that she was now looking up at him and placed a small kiss on her lips, causing Lacus to melt at the touch. The two shared a small passionate kiss before Kira finally pulled away and smiled at her, he lowered himself back down onto the bed, yawned and uttered the words "Goodnight" before falling victim to his sleep.

"Wait Kira!" Lacus whispered, finding out that she was now stuck in her boyfriend's sleeping grip. She placed her hands on his and tried to pull them but to no avail. Infact, she felt him tightening his grip around her waist as he listened to Kira mumble "Bad pillow, stop moving" the brunette nestled his face further into Lacus' neck trapping her in even more.

"I'm not a pillow!" Lacus cried out in a whispered trying her best to wiggle her way out of the situation.

The digital clock on Kira's nightstand slowly ticked away, progressively getting closer and closer to the time they had to leave. With every passing second Lacus' concern of Kira not being able to wake up because he was too far into his sleep worried her more and more "Kira! Wake up!" she whispered.

The door to the room, slowly creaked open and poking behind the door was Caridad who peaked into the room to see how the two were doing. She smiled "You guys are going to be late for school"

"Kira's asleep I can't wake him up" Lacus said blushing a vivid red from the embarrassing encounter that stood before her very eyes.

Caridad pulled herself into the room and made her way to the side of the bed, she knelt down and whispered "Turn around in his arms, and tickle his stomach" Caridad then got up walked out of the room as if nothing ever happened.

Lacus struggled to turn in Kira's arms but when she did she was now face to face with her sleeping boyfriend. She placed a small kiss on his chin and whispered "I'm sorry Kira" she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and began to tickle him " _He's so toned"_ Lacus thought to herself as she tickled Kira's sleeping body.

Immediately Kira jolted with laughter, his body squirmed with every tickle "Stop!" Kira cried out in laughter as he tried to escape the devilish onslaught that he was enduring.

Giggling Lacus said "You brought his upon yourself" the pink haired girl pushed her lover onto his back, with her legs straddled on either side of her she intensified the tickle war. Enjoying every second of it.

Not being able to contain himself anymore, Kira grabbed hold of Lacus' wrists and forced her onto the bed "How does it feel how, huh?" he lowered his head, sniffed Lacus' pale neck and kissed it.

"W-Wait Kira, t-that's too far, I only tickled" Lacus said trying to fight against his actions

Pinning her tightly onto the bed, Kira began to place kisses from her ear down to wear her neck met her shoulder. Slowly he removed himself from his antics and stared into Lacus' beautiful crystal blue eyes and smiled "You're a very naughty girl" he whispered sneaking a kiss onto her lips before releasing her from his grip.

"I need to change"

A blush worked it's way onto Lacus' cheeks, she was embarrassed, she never would have thought that Kira would do such a naughty action to her. Lost for words, she only nodded and fixed her clothes before walking out of his room. Once Lacus left the room Kira sat up smiled "Silly" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the bed "Time to get changed" he said to himself pulling open his drawer door.

When Kira finished putting on his day clothing, he walked out of his room met up with Lacus in the living room, and waved 'goodbye' to his mom before Kira and Lacus walked out together hand in hand.

The two lovebirds walked down the same path they had always walked since they began their high school lives together. It was a small back road that ventured through the forests behind their neighbourhood, the canopy above provided the two with much needed shade, protecting them from the hot summer sun. This forest they walked through was where they made many of their childhood memories together, from hide-and-seek, and to building tree forts, it was where they hung out after school to talk and most importantly, it was where they escaped to when there were family tensions.

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" Kira said looking up at the tree cover, the rays of sunlight peeking through the canopy every so often.

"Yeah" Lacus replied, she replied as she began to slowly tug on Kira's hand, forcing him to walk faster down the path

"Why are we going fast?" Kira asked trying to keep up with her

"We're going to make a memory" Lacus responded. She dragged him far enough so that no one could see them, the pink haired girl turned on her two feet and faced Kira. Lacus flashed her beautiful smile and grabbed Kira's other free hand with hers, she took one step closer to him so that her chest was a few centimeters from his.

She placed Kira's hands on her waist, then she took hers and wrapped them loosely around his neck "Would you like to make a memory with me?" she whispered

Kira flashed a sincere smile, slowly nodding he whispered "I would love to" before he slowly started to bend down to capture Lacus' soft pink lips. In response Lacus perked her head up and met him halfway allowing him to lock lips with her. The kiss was soft, light but also passionate all at the same time, Lacus melted at how wonderful it felt.

Kira slowly pulled away and faintly smiled, his actions were met by a pouting Lacus whose eyes glistened with passion "Why did you pull away?" she whispered trying to pull him back into the kiss.

The brunette pulled her closer and place his left hand on her cheek as he pulled the awaiting Lacus back into another kiss. This one lasting a lot longer than the last.

Losing himself in the moment, Kira moved his head down away from Lacus' lips and started placing kissing on her neck which caught Lacus off guard "W-Wait Kira" Lacus whispered embarrassingly

"We're going too far" she mumbled with a smile written on her face. Lacus pushed her hands onto Kira as she tried to push him away but her resistance only caused him to cling onto her even tighter.

"We're going to be-" Lacus bit her lip, as her whole body shook with pleasure. Snapping out of her trance, she grabbed Kira's face and forced him to look her in the eyes "We're going to be late Kira" Lacus said her face red with embarrassment that she had let Kira go that far.

He frowned "Fine" he said letting go of Lacus' waist

Smiling, Lacus grabbed hold of Kira's hand and led him out of the forest and onto the sidewalk that the school was located on.

"Lacus I have something to tell you" Kira said as they walked the sidewalk

She turned her attention to Kira "What is it Kira?" she asked

"PLANTS University offered me a scholarship there, and there's a really big chance that I'll be going there. The only downside is that in about two months time. I would have to move there" he said saddened

Lacus frowned "You only have one month left?"

Kira nodded "Sucks huh?"

Lacus smiled "Well sir, we'll still have plenty of time to make memories" she said clinging onto his arm.

"But I'm leaving soon" Kira said frowning

"Don't worry, everything will work out" she said reassuring him

"Yeah let's hope" Kira replied

Lacus moved closer to Kira and placed her head on his shoulder, kira smiled and rested his head against hers. They continued to walk until they made it to the front of the school. Lacus looked up "Ready to go in?"

Kira nodded and the two walked in ready to conquer high school together.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

A week passed since the incident and everyone involved went back to normal, the bullying fell to a minimal and Kira was finally able to further polish his grades to exceed University expectations.

However, what did change was the atmosphere that surrounded the two lovebirds Kira and Lacus. They were virtually inseparable, every afternoon they'd meet each other in front of the office and from there they'd walk hand-in-hand to Lacus' locker, where'd they eat. On occasion Kira would tutor Lacus in any subject she struggled with but for the most part they'd spend their lunch in eachothers arms.

The two would talk the lunch hour away, Lacus would tell him what happened at the start of school everyday to keep him in the loop while Kira told her the dreams he had. When it came time for class, Kira would walk Lacus to her class on the way to his since he was just a few doors down.

Kira and Lacus were both significantly happier too, it was so blatantly obvious. At first the student body was shocked, how could the school's most beautiful and popular teen hook up with someone who seemed to be the lowest of the low on the social ladder. No one really understood how this could have come into fruition but nevertheless they let it happen as they watched from a distance.

As time passed, everyone learned more and more about the past the two had. Most importantly, they all finally accepted the fact that their relationship was bound to happen and that it was basically meant to be.

 **DURING LUNCH HOUR**

Kira sat underneath the tree he always sat under during lunch hour or when he didn't want to go to class.

"I just need to make sure" Kira said to himself as he did his final look through the offers as he made sure that the PLANTS was the one he wanted to go to. He looked through each offer reaching each one carefully making sure he didn't miss any 'silver' lining from each potential scholarship offer.

"Hi Kira" said a voice approaching him, he looked up and smiled "Hey" he replied. He scooted over to the side.

"Come sit" Kira said motioning Lacus to sit beside him, which she happily did.

She rested her head on his shoulder "What do you have there?" she asked

Kira handed Lacus the papers "These are the offers, just making sure I didn't miss anything"

Lacus nodded and quickly skimmed through the papers "So are you sure now?" Lacus asked as she handed back the papers, Kira nodded.

"I'm very happy for you, I can't wait to be dating a soon-to-be University student" Lacus said smiling

"Yeah I guess you're right" Kira said putting the papers back into his portfolio.

"We have a few months" Lacus said looking up at the sky, she turned her gazes to him, brought her face close to his arm and looked up at him "Would you like to come to my house today?"

Kira lifted his head from Lacus' shoulder "Wait really?" he asked surprised.

"What about your dad?" he asked

"It's okay Kira, you know my father" Lacua said reassuringly

The brunette only sighed "I guess"

Lacus smiled and quickly snuck a kiss onto Kira's lips "Come on we have two periods left" She slowly got up and dusted off her clothes before she started to walk.

"Hey wait up" Kira said rushing to his feet to catch up with her.

 **END OF THE DAY**

When school came to an end Kira quickly threw his stuff into his bag before venturing towards lacus' locker. He always came early because he would always leave class before the bell actually went. So to kill time Kira would just stand by Lacus' locker and stare blankly down the hallway, only to be snapped out of trance by the school bell ringing in his ear. From there he'd meet up with Lacus and the two would walk out together, Lacus would always link arms with him as they walked out of the school building, while her head rested on his shoulder.

The two walked past the groups of teens that crowded the doors at the end of the day like the always did, after clearing the obstacle they walked onto the sidewalk beside the school and into the parking lot where Kira had parked his car.

"What time would you like me to come over?" he asked as they got closer to his car.

Kira had always gone over to Lacus' home before but as friends never as the boyfriend that he was now. That daily journey Kira took virtually every day now had an extra flair and meaning, and Kira didn't know how to approach it. The brunette felt himself heat up as his mind raced with thoughts " _How should I act?"_ he asked himself, his eyes moved from side to side as he tried to find his closure.

He felt his palms start to sweat, he let out a long exhale hoping that it would help settle his nerves but it didn't help, Lacus smiled and held his hands in hers. She let out a lighthearted giggle "Come over right now"

Kira's eye widened "But I would like to change first then" his response made Lacus let out another giggle.

"What so funny?" he asked

Lacus smiled "Don't worry Kira, my father won't be home for a few days"

Kira let out a huge sigh of relief "Then how about this, I'll drop you home, get changed and come back?"

Lacus nodded "Sounds like a plan"

Kira only smiled, they continued on their walk until they got to Kira's car. The brunette unlocked the car and pulled open the passenger door, allowing Lacus to sit down "Thank you kind sir"

"You're welcome milady", after closing the door behind her Kira ran to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He then turned the keys and started the ignition, he slowly backed up before driving away leaving the school and everyone else behind.

Kira casually drove up to Lacus' house, he made sure to wave to the security officer who guarded the front gate to the home. Everyone in the school knew that Lacus came from a wealthy family, her father was the CEO of a big company that had an office in Orb and in the PLANTS. No one knew but Kira would often stay the night at her home because on most occasions Lacus would be home alone because her father would always be away on business trips.

Kira drove up the paved roadway and up to the doors of the home, he turned to lacus "See you later" Kira said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Yeah, see you soon" Lacus smiled as she pushed open the door to get out. Upon closing the car door, she walked up to the big white door to the home. She slid her key into the keyhole and opened the door, stepping inside she turned and stared outside as she watch Kira drive off the estate and down the road. The pink haired girl smiled before closing the door behind her.

Throwing her bag off to the side so that it was now resting against the side wall, she slipped off her shoes and neatly placed them on the shoe rack that stood tall just to the right of the door. She then placed her hand on her long pink locks and reached for her hairclip, carefully she pulled it from her hair and placed it on a circular table that was coincidentally beside her bag.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she waltzed into the living room, humming one of her favourite songs, she bobbed her head from left to right in rhythm with her hums. Eventually she found herself resting on the couch, her stares looking up at the big chandelier that hung over head "Maybe I should clean a bit" she said to herself outloud, she turned her head to the right and stared at the disorganized bookcase that stood behind a pair of couches. She stared blankly at them as her mind started to drift off into her thoughts. The sound of the grandfather clock going off echoed throughout the room waking Lacus up from her trance.

"What should I be doing?" she asked herself as she walked through her living room.

"Oh, I should go change" Lacus quickly ran up the stairs and to her room only to be greeted by her beloved Haro.

"Haro! Haro!" it said as it bounced around all excitedly

"Not now Haro, I need to pick out something to wear" Lacus said as she rummaged through her closets for something to wear.

Her fingers grazed over every piece of clothing she had at her disposal; from sweaters, shirts, top and dresses, to jeans, shorts and leggings. Her fingers frantically shuffled through the clothing from left to right as Lacus tried to find something that she really wanted to wear. It was a typical girl problem, the act of trying to figure out what to wear when you're having your boyfriend come over. " _Why is this so hard, it's only Kira"_ she mumbled.

It took her a few minutes but she decided to go with a casual/cute outfit, "This is it!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly fixed her appearance before she walked back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the calendar she had attached to the fridge.

"Father's gone today, Saturday, and Sunday. I have the weekend to myself!" she said smiling

Over the past few weeks Lacus' father got increasingly busy with work that often times he would leave early and come back later during the night. Sometimes he would be so busy that he wouldn't come back until the next day. To Lacus there wasn't a downside to this, it just meant that she had all the time in the world all to herself.

Lacus was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the doorbell going off in the background. Snapping out of her trance, she picked herself up from the couch and started towards the door. "Coming!" she said placing her hand on the doorknob. She looked through the peephole and surely enough it was Kira. Lacus slowly opened the door revealing her beloved boyfriend on the other side.

"Hey" Kira said smiling

Lacus returned the kind gesture "Hi" the girl said smiling, she signalled for Kira to come in which he so happily did.

"What do you have in the bag?" Lacus said seeing the bag that Kira brought with him

Kira smiled and scratched the back of his head "It's homework"

Lacus frowned "Really Kira? Really?"

"Sorry" he said embarrassed as he placed it off to the side

"What would you like to drink?" Lacus asked trying to show off her outfit to Kira

"Uh, I think water will do just fine" Kira said smiling back at her

"Hmph" Lacus said pouting before walking back into the kitchen to fetch Kira a glass of water.

* * *

"I wanted to have alone time, I didn't want to do homework" Lacus said frustratingly, she pulled a glass down from the cupboard "Maybe he doesn't know social queues" The pink haired girl brought the cup over to the fridge and skillfully placed it under the water dispenser. Lacus thought for a while as she waited for the water to fill the glass "Then again, he doesn't know when he's getting hit on either" she mutter to herself remembering all the other times girls tried talking to him "Well, he's mine now so, ha" she said with a wide grin on her lips.

While Lacus was doing that, Kira made his way into the living room and plopped himself down onto the couch as he looked around the room at all the momentos and pictures that lined the walls of the home.

"Here you are" Lacus said placing Kira's glass of water on the coffee table

"Thank you" Kira said smiling

Lacus smiled before squeezing herself in between Kira's legs.

Kira placed his hands on her sides "I can't drink water with you here ya'know"

Lacus pouted "I'm sure you'll find a way kind sir" she reached forward and grabbed the remote that rested on the coffee table in front of them "What would you like to watch?" she asked

"No clue" the brunette replied causing Lacus to sigh

"Okay… then what do you usually watch on TV?" Lacus asked staring up at Kira

Kira shrugged "I usually watch the news?" he said now smiling to mask his guilty pleasure

"Ah! I'm dating an old man!" Lacus said playfully

Kira frowned pulled himself closer to Lacus "Don't make fun of me" he said digging his face into her shoulder

Kira started to playfully rub his face into Lacus' shoulder, slowly he began to work his way up to her neck and decided to place a soft and tender kiss on her pale skin as he pulled his lover closer to his body.

The pink haired girl gasped "What was that for?" she asked embarrassingly, although she didn't mind it one bit.

"I love you" Kira mumbled as he placed another quick kiss on her neck

"Lacus giggled "That tickles!" she lightly slapped Kira's hands that were wrapped around her waist she then placed one hand on his head and smiled "I didn't know Kira was this clingy"

Kira lifted his head slightly "You don't like it?" he said sadly

Lacus shook her head "No, I love it" she said turning so that she sat sideways on Kira's lap, she smiled and pulled him into a soft kiss. Kira although surprised quickly returned the gesture, he wrapped his arms around Lacus' waist and pulled her closer, deepening the already passionate kiss.

Lacus slowly turned so that now she was now facing Kira, she placed both of her hands on Kira's cheeks as the kiss intensified. She slowly pushed Kira down, forcing his back against the couch as she layed ontop of him. Kira's hand slowly trailed up and down her body causing Lacus to moan "...mmm"

Kira pulled away from the kiss, causing Lacus to frown "Why'd you stop" she said putting on her best puppy face

"Don't you think we're going a little too fast?" Kira asked

"I mean we've only been dating for a few weeks"

Lacus shook her head "I don't care we've known each other for 14 years, I don't mind if it's you" before pulling Kira into yet another kiss

Submitting to his own desires, Kira placed his hands on her thighs as he slowly started to caress her, his actions caused Lacus to blush furiously.

The brunette teasingly ran his hands up the length of her thigh, making sure to wrap his hands around his legs. Etching every detail of her soft and beautiful legs into his mind, skillfully he grazed his fingertips along her skin, noticing the shivers, shivers of pleasure that Lacus was enduring. Feeling her relax further, Kira gripped her harder and deepened the kiss.

Lacus moaned furiously into the kiss, Kira was driving her crazy. Not being able to control herself, she threw her arms up and around Kira's neck forcing herself into the kiss. The boy smirked, his fingers started to trace the outline of her panties.

" _That is so embarrassing"_ she thought to herself as she felt herself start to heat up from their extremely intimate.

The boy slowly slipped his fingers behind Lacus' pantie, gently he lifted the undergarment with his thumbs and slowly ran his thumbs down the outline of Lacus' pantie until his palms were now on the inside of her thighs.

Lacus squirmed "You're so mean" she whispered in between breaths

"You like it" he replied, Kira gently settled his hands on Lacus' waist as his thumbs started to lightly brush up against Lacus' nether region.

Gasping the flustered teen pulled herself away from the kiss, placed her hands onto his chest and whispered "Bring me upstairs"

Without hesitation Kira quickly picked Lacus up, quickly made his way to the stairs not before pinning her against the wall. She never thought Kira was this strong, judging by this build he didn't look like the type to be fit or strong, It really caught Lacus off guard. Kira buried his face into Lacus' neck as he left kissing trailing up her neck down to her collar. Lacus grabbed Kira's head and forced him closer to her as she moan furiously "I didn't know.. you were like this.." Lacus said as her mind started to go blank.

Kira pushed away from the wall, and quickly made his way up to Lacus' room while in a passionate kiss with Lacus. He kicked open the door, and made a b-line towards the bed where he gently placed Lacus' down on the bed. He then started to remove Lacus' clothing revealing a petite beautiful frame that was hidden from the naked eye. His hands skillfully made their way to her breasts as he caressed them. This sensation alone made the pink haired girl go crazy, she grabbed hold of his neck and forcibly flipped him over so that she was ontop of him as she too started to undress him.

Lacus' fingers trailed down Kira's chest, gently, she skimmed his body with her fingertips until finally she reached down and grabbed hold of his belt. She slowly undid the buckle as she smiled contently, after undoing his belt she pulled on his shirt and slowly began to remove every individual button. She teasingly moved her hips as she worked at removing Kira's top. It was her turn to dominate Kira. "This is for what you did earlier" she whispered.

The feeling of pleasure overwhelming her being, she felt her hips start to pick up speed. Lacus felt her body start to heat up, she bit her lip trying to suppress the moans that threatened to fall from her mouth. Lacus grabbed hold of Kira's shirt and forcefully pulled it off his body revealing the toned body that hide behind Kira's red plaid shirt. Lacus placed her hands on his bare chest and ran it down the length of his body once more, she reached for the undone belt and started to pull at it.

In response, Kira kicked off his pants and flipped her onto her back once again, he pulled his pants along with his boxers off and kicked it off to the side. He lowered his lips to her neck, pinned her arms down onto the bed and started placing kisses on her neck. Slowly he moved his head down as he blazed a trail of kisses on his lover's body, he knew that he was making Lacus go crazy with his sensual antics because it was something she had never experienced before.

Kira's head perked up from the pleasureable deed and stared at Lacus "Are you sure?" he asked trying to catch his breath

Lacus nodded and she began to blush furiously once again "Be gentle" she whispered seductively

Kira nodded and bent down so that his mouth rest beside Lacus' ear "I promise" he said before kissing her on the lips.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Memories

**CHAPTER 3**

 **NEXT MORNING**

Lacus' tired body laid next to Kira's body as she cuddled close to his chest. She was breathing heavy, and her cheeks were blushing a bright red. Meanwhile, Kira laid there breathing heavily his eyes wide open while having another arm wrapped around Lacus holding her near him. The room was silent near one wanting to break the silence.

"Stay with me tonight" Lacus said breaking the silence

Kira turned his head "It's already morning" he replied pointing to the clock that was behind Lacus' body.

Lacus buried her face into his chest "Oh my gosh" she mumbled

Kira smiled, and brought Lacus up so that she was resting on top of his body, Lacus' head rested on his shoulder, while have one of her hands caress Kira's cheek. She quickly snuck a kiss onto his cheek before smiling. Kira returned the kind gesture and softly ran his hands up and down Lacus' back.

"Kira" Lacus said firmly

"Yes?" Kira replied

"Calm down please" she said blushing a bright red, as she could feel Kira brushing up against her.

"Sorry, it's really hard" Kira said noting that Lacus' naked body laid on top of his body

Kira reached for the phone that rested on Lacus' nightstand and dialed a number

"Who are you calling?" Lacus said looking up at him

"Shh" Kira said as the line picked up

"Hey mom" he said, Lacus blushed but also smirked at the same time. She slowly ran her hand down the length of Kira's body.

Kira's eyes widened "S-Sorry mom, didn't mean to, just got stuck at Lacus' house"

"Yes mom, don't worry Lacus' dad is okay with it"

"Thanks mom" Kira said ending the call, Kira immediately grabbed Lacus by the cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss which Lacus quickly returned and deepened.

"I'm ready to get going again" Lacus said before she felt herself getting flipped over

"Good" Kira replied with a bright smile etched on his lips.

 **LATER ON IN THE DAY**

Once the two love birds overcame their morning sex craze they eventually got out of bed and were finally able to start their day together on the right foot.

The two sat next to the coffee table sandwiched between the large sofa and the TV in front of them. Textbooks were scattered all over the floor and on the table. Lacus too was sprawled out onto the floor as frustrating groans escaped from her pink lips.

Covering her eyes with her hand, she turned her head slightly to the right and peeped at the boy who sat square to the table. "Why do we have to do homework?" the pink haired girl mumbled as she stared at the overwhelming pile of homework that Kira had stacked on top of the table. The boy turned his head towards her and locked eyes with his beloved "Well Ms. Clyne, we were assigned homework you know"

Lacus pouted "But can't we just have us time?" she asked placing her hand back over eyes.

A sigh escaped from Kira's lips, he let go of the pencil and placed his hand on Lacus' ankle. He propped his fingers up and slowly started to run his fingers up the length of her leg. He continued until his fingertips reached the inside of her thigh. Blushing furiously Lacus slapped his hand away and sat up "Don't do that!".

The brunette smiled joyfully "What do you expect? I mean, you're wearing pretty short, shorts" he said pointing out Lacus' black booty shorts.

"It's called style, something you don't have" she replied teasingly

Kira jumped in 'shock', bracing his body he said 'Oww, the pain!"

His silly antics caused lacus to giggle "Yeah, right" Lacus lightly slapped Kira's chest. He leaned forward and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before turning back towards the table.

"Come on, we're not done studying" KIra said taking a sip from a glass of water

"I still don't understand" Lacus said laying back down onto the floor her gazes looking up at the tall ceiling above her head.

"Yes you do understand, you're one of the smarties of the school" Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and pulled her up so that she was sitting up right.

Kira scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper, while Lacus looked over his shoulder "There, that's how you solve it"

Lacus picked up the paper, and quickly skimmed it. She sat silent for a second, sighed, then placed it back onto the table "I think it's time for lunch" she said pulling herself to her feet.

"What would you like to have?" Lacus asked

"I didn't know you cooked" Kira replied

Pouting, Lacus said "Oh yes I can kind sir" before she marched her way into the kitchen

Kira waited around as he watched the doorway to the kitchen, all he could hear was the clanging of pans and the sizzling of something on the stove.

The hungry boy tilted his head "Come to think of it, Lacus never did cook for me before" Kira started to tap his fingers against the rug that layed on the ground "Well, technically there was one time" he mumbled to himself, a smile crept onto his lips as memories started to flow through his mind.

 **-Start Flashback-**

 _It was the start to their high school careers, grade 9. Long before the trio got the titles they possess today and before Athrun transferred out of the school. It was lunch hour and the four friends gathered in front of the main door to the school. Luckily for them, they all had the same homeroom so they didn't have to wait for any 'late' stragglers.._

" _I can't believe we had a quiz already" Cagalli groaned in disbelief_

" _It was only a knowledge test" Athrun replied holding his quiz to his chest_

" _Why don't we have a competition, whoever has the lowest mark make lunch" Kira said excitingly looking at the three friends._

 _Cagalli frowned "That isn't fair, you'll win by default"_

 _The pink haired girl shook her head "Nope, I bet I have a higher mark than him"_

 _Kira raised one eyebrow in protest "If I have a higher mark, then you'll make me lunch" the boy said smirking._

" _Likewise" Lacus said accepting the challenge_

" _Athrun count us down"_

 _He nodded "3… 2… 1… flip!"_

 _The two flipped their pages over, making their marks visible 'Kira 100%, Lacus 98%. Winner Kira Yamato!" Kira said triumphantly, as he wiggled his bum at her "Looks like Lacus is making me lunch!"_

 **-End Flashback-**

"I wonder what she's cooking" Kira said looking at the clock that read 1:00pm

"Done!" said Lacus as she ran out of the kitchen, she was holding two plates one for herself and one for Kira. She placed the plates on the table and Kira's eyes widened in awe.

"Vola!"

What rested on the plates were T-bone steaks grilled to perfection, with a little serving of greens, and of course the with a little bit of rice too.

"There is no way you made this" Kira said not believing that laid before his eyes

"I sure did, I took cooking lessons remember?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that" Kira said embarrassingly

Lacus smiled "Eat up, this shall be our lunch"

Kira nodded and the two started digging into the food.

"Ah that was good" Kira said rubbing his stomach until he burped. "Excuse me"

"That's gross" Lacus said in disgust

"Sorry" Kira said closing his eyes

"I'm tired"

"Then go take a nap while I try to figure out the homework" Lacus said smiling at him

"I don't need to figure it out since I know it, you do" Kira said lightly tapping the shoulder of Lacus, the only response she gave to him was 'hmph'. Kira smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

He slowly crawled up onto the couch, he took one a pillow and threw it against the side. He poked at it a few times before Kira lowered himself down onto the couch. He turned his body over to face Lacus and slide his hands underneath the pillow his head rested on. Yawning he asked "Do you think you can handle yourself?"

She nodded "I don't want to disturb your sleep" she said not once turning to look at him

The brunette frowned, he freed his hand from under the pillow and ran it up the backside of Lacus' head messing up her amazingly soft pink locks "If you say so"

Lacus swung behind her as she tried to swipe Kira's hand away "Kira!" she yelled

"What?" the boy said innocently

'Don't do that" she muttered

Kira stared at the back of Lacus' head for sometime as he thought of a way to clear up the intensity that filled the atmosphere. Kira leaned forward and placed his hand on Lacus' face, turning her so that she was now facing him. Looking into Lacus' beautiful crystal eyes, he crashed his lips onto hers. The pink haired girl placed her hands onto his chest and tried to push herself from the kiss but Kira was not having it, he placed his other hand on Lacus' other cheek and deepened the kiss.

The two stayed lip tied until Kira pulled away slowly, he placed his forehead on hers and smiled "I love you" he whispered. Lacus returned the smile "I love you too" she pulled another quick kiss on Kira before releasing her hold on him, she turned back towards the table and started to work "Nap for a little"

Kira laid back down onto the bed "Goodnight"

* * *

Whilst Kira took his nap, Lacus sat there trying to figure out how to do her homework. Everything she tried was eventually shot down, soon the frustration Lacus had soon began to boil over.

"Man!" Lacus said scratching her head with her pencil

"Why is Calculus so hard!" Lacus turned back to stare at Kira  
"How do you get this stuff?" Lacus mumbled

"I average 93 in Calculus, but you get nothing lower than 97 overall. Cal is supposed to be hard…"

Kira's eyes slowly opened "It's because I'm that awesome" he said smiling

"Makes no sense" Lacus said with a frown on her face

Kira placed his hand on her head "93 is a good mark you know"

"Not when I want to beat you" Lacus said in a pout

Kira's smile only grew "That's a stretch since I'm aiming for a 100 by the end of the semester"

"That's stretch but knowing you, you'll most likely get that"

"Indeed I will" Kira lifted his hand off of Lacus' head and rolled back over onto his side.

"I'm going back to sleep" he said.

Lacus nodded "Okay"

One full hour went by, and Lacus' progress on the homework wasn't moving in the right direction. She had torn up so many papers, to the point where there were little puddles of crumpled up papers laying beside here. Her workspace was a mess, her binder had become unorganized, and her textbook was open to a page that wasn't on their homework.

"I have had enough!" Lacus said stretching her arms out

"I want to nap too" she got up and walked up the stairs to grab a new blanket she had in the closet of her room before she made her way back down to the living room. She threw the blanket over her shoulders as if it were a cape as she approached the couch of which Kira was asleep on. She made her way to the side of the couch, and slowly maneuvered her way so that she was laying in top of Kira; with her head resting on his shoulder. She kicked the blanket over her body so that it was covering the two of them instead of just herself and before she fell asleep she kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight" she said

* * *

"Mmm.." Kira groaned as he felt he body slowly begin to walk up from his slumber. He woke up to this strange warmth engulfing his body "Hot…" he mumbled to himself as he stretched out his arms. He let his hands touch the end of the couch before he brought them on top of his body, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and lifted his head. His gazes were met with the pink haired beauty resting on his chest, he smiled and kissed her on the top of her head causing her to snuggle closer to him; he smiled even more. He turned his head over and peered at the clock that hung on top of the fireplace, it read '8:00pm'. "Lacus it's time to get up we missed dinner" he said slowly shaking her petit frame.

"I don't wanna" she mumbled pulling Kira back onto the couch "Let me cuddle"

"We can cuddle later, we must eat first, my love" Kira said rolling Lacus over to the side allowing him to scoot off the couch.

Lacus pouted and turned her back to Kira "Fine but you're cooking" she said mumbling into one of the pillows

"Roger" Kira said as he made his way into the kitchen

"Now what we do we have here?" He said looking at all the different foods he had

"Boy I wish we had some of these at home too"

 **MEANWHILE IN THE LIVINGROOM**

Lacus lifted her tired body from the couch, rubbing her eyes she fixed her outfit and kicked her legs over so they were hanging over the side. She took one big breath in and exhaled "I'm going to clean up this mess" she said as she began pushing all the books to one side of the table and piling the plates on top of each other clearing a little space in the center of the table.

Pushing herself off the couch, Lacus reached her hands up and stretched every tense limb she had in her body. A soft groan escape from her lips as she took in the full experience of her stretch, finally resting her arms to the side of her, Lacus turned her stares to the two bags that rested on the side of the table. Reaching down Lacus yelled "Kira I'm going to move our bags up to my room"

"Gotcha!" Kira replied

Lacus grabbed both bags and threw them over her shoulder as she quickly moved them upstairs to her room, she placed them down against her dresser before running back downstairs to grab the books she left on the table. After putting away the school mess from the table, she sat on the couch bundled up in the blanket that covered her body for the past few hours yawning she asked "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is" Kira said strolling out of the kitchen with the two plates

Lacus smiled and moved off the couch so that she was now sitting on the floor, Kira placed the plates on the table and took his place beside Lacus. He took the blanket that Lacus was using and threw it over his shoulder so that they were both now sharing the one blanket.

"Let us eat?" Kira asked looking at Lacus

She smiled "Of course"

And the two began to dig into their meal

* * *

"Man I'm full" said Kira leaning back against the couch

"Not bad for someone who doesn't make his own food" Lacus teased resting her head on his shoulder

Kira smiled and gave her side a quick squeeze, in response Lacus yawned and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'm tired" Lacus said looking up at the clock that read '10:00pm'

"Would you like to head up now?" Kira asked looking down at Lacus

Lacus nodded, climbed onto Kira's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head to the side and whispered into Kira's ear "carry me" she said seductively

Kira's face turned bright red "L-Lacus what ar-"

Lacus' hand ran up the length of Kira body until it rested on his cheek "What are you waiting for?" she asked placing a small kiss on his earlobe

"Don't say you don't want to, you're clearly lying" she said teasingly moving against his erect member

Placing her forehead against Kira's, Lacus stared deep into his eyes. She watched as Kira's eyes danced full of passion, they carried a sparkle that twinkled in his eyes. The pink haired girl smiled and seductively bit his lip, Lacus never felt so satisfied before, she loved the fact that she was making Kira go crazy, she moved her lips close to his and almost immediately Kira moved his head forward trying to capture Lacus' alluring lips.

Lacus placed her hands on Kira's cheeks pushing him away, she softly shook her head "Let me tease you" she whispered

Kira frowned, submitting to his desires he placed his right hand on Lacus' bum pulling her closer to him. He then ran his left hand through her hair, finally coming to rest on the back of her head, he pushed Lacus into a passionate kiss. Soon Kira's hips started to match hers as the two started to get carried away.

"You naughty boy" she whispered as she felt his member rise even more. Soon Kira's breathing started to become rugged as the two weren't able to hold back their desires.

"Took you long enough" she said in between breathes as Kira brought Lacus up to her room.

* * *

"You're so rough" the nude Lacus said resting on top of Kira as he too was breathing heavily

"But that didn't stop you now did it" Kira said chuckling

"Don't say that" Lacus said lightly slapping Kira's chest. The two laid in the darkness that was Lacus' room enjoying each others warmth and presence.

Kira slowly stroked Lacus' beautiful hair, gently running his fingers through her pink locks as he took in her entire being. This was something Kira could get used to, being one with his girlfriend, he closed his eyes as he let out a long and drawn out sigh "True bliss" he mumbled to himself

"You only have a few weeks left until you go off to Uni"

"Yeah" the brunette said with a hint of sadness lingering in his voice

"Will you be there for grad?" Lacus asked looking up at Kira

He only shrugged "I don't know" his response caused Lacus to frown

"Hmph" she said pouting

"Do not fret my love, they'll mail me my diploma" Kira said trying to make light of the situation

"I guess"

An awkward silence fell over the two "Should I say something?" Kira asked himself

"Will you be coming with us on the field trip?" Lacus asked breaking the silence once again

"Chris will be on that trip" the brunette said quietly

"Just stay beside me, I'll protect you"she said clasping Kira's hand giving it a small squeeze

"This will be our last trip together so please come" Lacus said pleadingly looking into Kira's eyes

"Wow" he thought to himself

 **-Start Flashback-**

 _It was winter, the Christmas break had just started and everyone was in the midst of celebrating a well deserved break and family time. There was a festival that always came around during the Christmas week. It was known as "The Winter Ball", for one straight week everyone would be able to tour around the ice sculptures, ice slides and mazes and visit the big skating rink that had a big Christmas tree as the centerpiece to the whole festival. The tree was decorated with different colours of ornaments, both big and small, there were red and gold ribbons that wrapped around the tree and at the base were huge oversized presents._

 _Kira and Lacus walked side by said as they walked down the frozen bike path, the two were gazing at the different personalities and booths that stood on either side of them. The brunette's hands were tucked away deep inside his coat pockets, while Lacus' fingers were clenching onto a cup of hot chocolate that Kira had bought for her._

" _Can you believe this may be our last festival together" Kira said casually as he looked over at Lacus_

 _The pink haired girl frowned as she took a sip from her drink "Nooo, our yearly tradition will be broken!"_

" _11 years, huh"_

 _Lacus nodded in affirmation "Every winter for the past 11 years" she stopped walking, finished her hot chocolate and tossed it into the closest garbage bin before rejoining Kira._

" _Kira?"_

" _Lacus?"_

 _The girl smiled "Let's go skating!" she said excitingly jumping up and down_

 _The brunette shrugged "I don't know.." he replied flashing an uncertain look_

" _Pleaaase" Lacus cried out pleadingly, she pulled and grabbed onto Kira's arm, she brought her eyes up and locked with Kira's and gave him the best puppy dog impressions she could possibly give. She knew that once she put on this face, it was nearly impossible for Kira to not submit to her every wish._

" _Not the face!" Kira screamed to himself, a vivid red blush rose to his face as he marvelled at how pure Lacus' eyes looked "Uh, okay, I guess we could"_

 _Jumping with joy, Lacus screamed in excitement, she clinged onto Kira's arm harder and started pulling him to the big ice rink that was only a few feet away "I get to skate with Kira"_

 _The boy smiled "Have you ever skated before?"_

 _His friend shook her head from side to side "Nope, so you'll have to teach me"_

 _A sigh escaped from Kira's cold lips "Oh boy" he mumbled his face being hit by his own hot breath escaping from his mouth as he said the phrase._

 _Lacus giggled "It'll be fun" she replied as they got closer and closer to the rink._

 _As they walked towards the rink, they watched as crowds of people big and small skated joyfully around the Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the rink. On the sides, children were getting their skates tied and their helmets put on as they were getting ready to face the slippery frozen water. Kra looked down at Lacus who held onto his arm tightly and smiled "So you're not going to let go huh?" he thought to himself._

 _He always knew that Lacus was the clingy type, but he never knew that she was_ _ **this**_ _clingy. Usually she would only grab onto his arm if some girl tried flirting with him outside of school, because the two of them would always have their friend time and anything that got in the way of that Lacus never liked. The boy hesitantly leaned down and kissed the top of her head, in response Lacus pulled his arm closer to his body "You sure are clingy" he thought to himself as they walked into the reception area to get their skates and helmet._

 **-End Flashback-**

"His eyes are so beautiful" she thought to herself before leaning in to kiss him on the lips

Kira quickly accepted but became saddened when Lacus pulled away "Okay, but why did you pull away" the boy said frowning. Lacus giggled and sat up causing Kira to blush intensely.

"Let's go again" she said smiling climbing onto of Kira once more

"We've done it three time already, I'm human you know" Kira said happily to do it, but tired at the same time.

"Shut up and take it like a man then" Lacus said pulling Kira into another passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mall Experience

**Chapter 4**

"You're finally awake" Kira said as he flipped whatever he had cooking on his skillet. Lacus with her eyes barely open, her night gown shifted to one side and her hair one big glorious mess. She groggily wrapped her small pale arms around Kira's side and hugged him softly "Good morning" she said mumbling into his back.

"Had a good night's rest?" the boy asked, focusing on the task at hand. Lacus nodded and pushed her face deeper into his back "Love me"

Kira chuckled "Well, I'm making breakfast, does that count?"

The girl thought for a second, squeezed harder and shrugged "Hug me"

Kira furrowed his brow in thought "Really now?" he thought to himself, sighing, he pushed Lacus so that she was now hugging his side rather than his back, he then wrapped his right arm loosely around her small frame and pulled her into a small light embrace "There happy?"

The pink haired girl shook her head from side to side "Kiss me"

"Really?"

Lacus nodded, lifted her head up, closed her eyes and perked her lips. Sticking his tongue out, Kira lowered himself to her lips and playfully licked them, causing the girl to jerk back in disgust "Ew! Kira!" she yelled hitting his chest with her hand.

"Don't ever do that again" demanded Lacus as she flashed an angry look

"I promise"

"Hmph" muttered the pink haired girl before storming out of the kitchen.

Kira groaned, placed his hands on his back and stretched. "Wonderful start to the day" the boy said sighing. He glanced over at the two plates he had out on the counter, both of them had whole grain toast, a small square of butter was neatly placed on top of them. For little stripes of bacon were neatly placed beside the toast and a glass of orange juice were to the right of each plate "Was going to serve breakfast too" Kira mumbled.

* * *

Slowly Kira walked out of the kitchen, tray in hand as he approached the coffee table and the girl who had her back turned against him. The boy let out a sigh as he placed the tray down onto the table "Going to eat?" he asked Lacus, pulling himself down onto the couch.

"Hmph" grunted the pink haired girl, she pushed herself away from her boyfriend making the distance between them larger.

Kira stuck out his tongue and leaned against his side, slowly he wrapped his arms around her petit waist and buried his face into lacus' back "Forgive me?" he mumbled, squeezing her tighter.

Lacus placed her hands on his and tried to pull herself from his grip "Kira let go, I'm mad at you" she said giggling.

The brunette smirked "Mad? You're giggling"

"Shut up" replied Lacus

Kira pulled himself to her so that he was now sitting right behind her, he brought his hand and rested it on her ear, he then placed his chin on lacus' shoulder and did what 'annoyed' her most, he started to play with her earlobe. Immediately, Lacus jerked her head to the right trying to stop him "Kira!"

"I know you like it"

"I hate it!" Lacus yelled, growing frustrated because of his childish antics.

Kira moved his hand onto her cheek, turned her face towards him and forcibly kissed her. Surprised but happy, Lacu melted into the kiss, she turned her body so that she was now facing him, threw her arms up around his neck and pulled Kira deeper into the kiss. Not holding back, she submitted to her lustful desires catching Kira off guard.

"Lacus wai-"

The pink haired girl pulled him back into the kiss, refusing his futile attempt to speak. She wrapped her legs around Kira's waist and pulled him down onto the couch, as she slowly began to lose herself. Not being able to stop his girlfriend from her desires, Kira grabbed hold of Lacus' wrists and forced them down onto the couch. Finally being able to free himself from the kiss, he looked directly into his lover's beautiful crystal blue eyes "Stop, silly"

"I want you so bad" Lacus whispered seductively trying her best to get what she wanted.

"By chance, you never told me when it was your 'time of the month'" stated Kira, noticing the constant shifts in her emotions.

A bright, vivid blush found it's way onto her cheeks "Shut up"

The brunette bursted into laughter "Oh my gosh Lacus" he said sitting up whilst pulling Lacus up with him "Come on let's eat"

Lacus sighed "Fine…"

Kira smiled and playfully pinched her nose before digging into the food he prepared for the two of them.

Lacus leaned forwards onto all fours so that her lips were now a few inches from Kira's ears "I'll get what I want later" she whispered before pulling herself away from him. The pink haired girl then slid off the couch and onto the floor before she too began eating.

During their breakfast, the two had decided that they'd go out to a mall or some outing together. So when they finished eating, Kira brought everything into the kitchen to wash while Lacus ran upstairs to get changed. Eventually after Kira threw everything into the dishwasher, he followed suit and began to change.

"Kira are you ready?" Lacus said lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah" he said opening the door while fixing his belt, he carefully slipping on his buckle, he lifted his head and smiled "Let's get going" he said holding out his hand.

Lacus nodded, took Kira's hand and led him out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

 **At the Mall**

"Look at this dress!" Lacus said with glee, showing Kira this beautiful light baby blue sundress.

"Right.." Kira said sighing trying his best to be enthusiastic, he looked down at his hands looking the bags upon bags full of clothing that Lacus had already bought.

"This is so cute!" Lacus said pulling the sunhat beside the dress up into Kira's view. "This would make such a cute outfit"

"Say Lacus, don't we have enough?" he asked pointing to the bags he had in his hands.

The pink haired girl shook her head in disagreement "No, I have to go with the fashion trends"

"You really don't" Kira replied

Lacus stuck her tongue out "You know I make my own fashion stiles anyway"

The brunette chuckled "Uh huh. Contradictory much. You're already beautiful"

The pink haired girl smiled, slapped his chest and kissed his cheek "I'm going to try these on" Lacus said walking into the change rooms.

"Girls are so hard to understand.." Kira muttered to himself, repositioning the bags he had in his hands Kira walked to the change rooms. Upon entering his amythiest eyes immediately locked eyes with a free chair " _I'm going to take that"_ he said to himself, running to the chair Kira planted himself down onto it and released the bags from his hands. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kira clasped the left hand with the right hand and gently began to massage it "That's much better"

As he waited for Lacus to come out of her changing space, Kira reached for his phone and began to check through his emails and messages "That reminds me, I have to check my business stuff" the brunette quickly set a reminder for himself "There" he said reassuringly, he was about to put his phone away when it buzzed.

"What's this?" the boy asked looking at the email title that read ' _Genesis: For Mister Yamato'_. Clicking on the email, Kira began to read through it "I wonder how they got my name.."

" _Dear Mister Yamato,_

 _We would like to inform you that it was your biologic-"_

"Kira, what do you think?" Lacus said twirling in front of the boy who had his face buried in his phone.

Closing the email, the brunette turns his gazes to the girl who stood in front of him, smiling he said "You look beautiful"

The pink haired girl returned the kind gesture "Why thank you, we'll buy this then maybe we can go out for lunch?"

Pushing himself up from his chair, Kira nodded "Sounds like I plan" he replied as he picked up the bags he had resting on the floor of the change room.

"Kira what were you looking at?" Lacus asked as they walked out of the change room.

The boy raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

The pink haired girl turned around to face him "It sounded a bit that you were checking out stuff on your phone"

Kira smiled "Oh, I was just checking out my messages and emails"

Lacus returned the kind gesture as she turned back around "Anything interesting?" she asked as she walked up to the cashier, she placed her clothes on the counter.

"Hi" Lacus said smiling at the female employee

"Hi! Will this be all today?" the lady asked as she scanned the barcodes on the clothes

Nodding the pink haired girl reached into her bag and pulled her debit card "Yes that'll be all for today"

After scanning the last of the clothes, she cashier lady neatly folded all the clothes and slipped them into a plastic bag "That brings you to a total of $76.79, method of payment?"

"Debit" stated Lacus who had her card ready

"Go ahead" the lady replied.

While Lacus paid for her things, Kira managed to grab the bag off the counter of the table. He casually waited for his girlfriend to finish paying, his eyes locked on her side as he looked at her beautiful figure. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Lacus saw Kira's stares and couldn't help but blush. After she finished paying she began to walk out of the store with Kira following closely behind her.

When they exited the store, Lacus spun around "Why were you staring at me while I was paying?" Lacus asked wondering what went on while she paid.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are" he happily replied.

His response caused a vivid red blush to come crawling onto Lacus' pale cheeks "Kira!" she said embarrassingly.

Kira couldn't help but chuckle "Come on, let's go eat"

Nodding in agreement, the two began to walked towards the food court "What do you want to eat?" Kira asked as he looked at the girl who walked beside him.

"I'm in the mood for sushi" the pink haired girl replied "Do you want sushi?"

The boy shrugged "Sure, why not"

"Great! I'll pay for our meal" the girl said excitingly

"I can pay for myself, you know"

Lacus pointed to Kira's hands that were busy holding all the bags that contained all of Lacus' clothes from all her shopping "It's my treat for making you hold all my bags"

Kira stuck his tongue out "Fine, but I'll pay you back later"

Suddenly Lacus stopped mid stride which also caused Kira to stop suddenly "Why did we-"

The brunette wasn't able to finish his statement as he felt Lacus' lips press against his as they shared a small kiss "There, consider that payment" exclaimed Lacus as she turned around and began walking once again.

Kira couldn't help but smile " _She truly is a handful"_ Kira thought to himself, as he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"How are you already done?" Lacus asked, amazed by how fast Kira finished his sushi

Wiping his mouth with a napkin he replied "Waiting for you to finish shopping, made me really hungry"

Lacus leaned over the table and slapped Kira's hand before sitting herself back down "Rude" she mumbled as she continued to eat her sushi.

"I love you" Kira replied.

Out of embarrassment Lacus lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes as she replied "..I love you too"

Kira cupped his ear with his right hand "What did you say? I didn't quite hear"

"I said.. I love you too" she mumbled once more

"What?" Kira asked leaning in closer

"I love you too!" Lacus yelled out in a whisper into Kira's ear

Satisfied with the emotion, Kira sat back down onto his chair "You're a big cutie" he said relaxing in his chair.

"Shush"

Kira smiled "Take your time, when we get home we gotta catch up on the homework we've been missing out on"

Lacus sighed "Can we have alone time before that happens?"

The boy shrugged "I don't know, I'm not all that keen on doing everything the day before school starts"

"Well too bad for you sir, we're going to have alone time first" Lacus replied putting her foot down on the matter.

The brunette bowed his head in defeat "Ma'am yes ma'am"

"Good boy" Lacus exclaimed triumphantly before she went back to eating her food.

While Kira waited for Lacus to finish her meal, he pulled out his phone yet again and read through the email from earlier.

" _Dear Mister Yamato,_

 _We would like to inform you that it was your biological father's final wish that you are the heir to his company Genesis. Ulen Hibike acknowledged that you are still undergoing schooling and would not like to remove you from that environment until you deem yourself ready. However, he stated that once you do finish your schooling that you are to inherit and take full control of his company Genesis, as he believes in the great potential you have for the OS Industry._

 _Charles Randolph_

 _Genesis Representative"_

" _My biological father's wishes?"_ Kira said to himself as he tried to make sense of the email that was just sent to him.

"Are you looking at work emails?" Lacus asked, placing her chopsticks off to the side of her tray.

The boy nodded in agreement "I do freelance work now, so I check my phone often" he replied trying to cover up the message that touched his eyes.

Lacus picked up the napkin she had beside her and wiped her mouth "Freelancing is hard isn't it?" she asked curious about that line of work.

The brunette bowed his head from left to right "It's different? I'm enjoying it though, I get to work from home during most cases"

"Do you do small tasks?"

Kira shook his head "I do a lot of large scale tasks, you know of my experience right? I don't waste them on small or tiny tasks. I go for those big ones"

Lacus smiled "That's good. Anyway, I'll throw our stuff away and then we'll get going?"

The boy nodded in approval "Of course"

* * *

 **At Home**

"We're finally home" Kira yelled out collapsing to the floor out of sheer exhaustion

Lacus who stepped in after him, carefully stepped over his tired body "Stop over exaggerating" she replied giggling.

Kira lifted his head so that his chin was now upright on the floor "Carrying your things around every is really tiring you know" he said once again. Lifting himself off the floor, he casually made his way to the couch before sitting himself back down onto it. His arms and limbs sprawled out to all sides of the couch.

"And for that I thank you" Lacus responded smiling at her love "I'm going to put my clothes away" she added taking up a bag in each of her hands.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be sitting right here" Kira replied lowered himself down so that he was now laying down on the couch. Lacus' response was lackluster, she merely stuck her tongue at him before scurrying to the stairs.

Staring at the ceiling and the chandelier that hung overhead, Kira couldn't help but sigh "True bliss" he muttered to himself before rolling over to face the TV. The brunette stretched his arm out as he leaned over the gap between the couch and the table all just so that he could get his hands on the remote.

"Gotcha" he exclaimed satisfied with his accomplishment, carefully he pulled himself back onto the couch and turned on the TV "Let's pretend to be old people today", clicking the big red button on the remote, the TV turned on "Well, well, what a coincidence" the boy whispered as the news channel appeared on the TV.

" _Today, the business world lost a business mogul Ulen Hibiki. A pioneer in his class, known for his great mind and for his creations. He is known as the father to all modern day OS (Operating Systems). It was announced by the Board of Directors of Genesis that his biological son will be inheriting the business, his name was not announced for privacy during this matter._

 _Ulen Hibike was 65 years of age"_

"My father knows him" said a voice that approached the couch.

Turning his head around Kira replied "Really?"

Lacus nodded and slipped herself down beside Kira, resting her head on his right arm "Yeah, they did business together"

"Well that's cool" Kira said kissing the top of Lacus' head.

"I wonder who his son is, I don't remember him ever mentioning one" said Lacus, her mind racing through memories of Ulen.

Kira closed his grip around Lacus' waist pulling her closer to him "I dunno, maybe you'll fall in love with him because he may be a lot more good looking than me"

Turning around in his arms, Lacus pinched her nose "No one is as good looking as you" she whispered sharing a small kiss with Kira.

"I love you" Lacus whispered

"I love you too" the brunette replied pulling Lacus into another kiss, pulling away from the kiss Kira brushed away a few strands of pink haired that covered Lacus' beautiful face "Enjoying our alone time?"

The pink haired girl nodded contently "Yes, I'm really enjoying it"


	6. Chapter 5: Insecurity

**Chapter 5**

The weekend flew by for the two lovebirds. The rest of their weekend went according to plan, spending their time together attached at the hip as they went about their business.

They spent most of their time in the living room trying to tackle the homework they failed to do the night before. Kira of course being the workhorse that he was,powered through all his science and math homework while having time to teach or rather explain to Lacus how to do the questions she didn't get.

It all went according to plan until Sunday, when Kira didn't make it out of Lacus' house in time and had to bare witness to her father. Who was furious that Kira had stayed the three nights there, but eventually he forgave the two of them and allowed Kira to stay for the night since it was late but in a separate room from Lacus, but that didn't stop the two from doing their midnight sessions.

The next morning the two quickly got changed, had breakfast and hurried off to school where they went about their normal business, Kira played the school genius while Lacus played the school hottie.

* * *

 **Early In the Morning**

"Man mornings are a pain in the butt" Kira said groaning

The pink haired girl squeezed his hand "You'll be alright"

The boy turned his tired gazes to the girl who walked beside him "Tell your dad I say thanks"

"Thanks for?"

"Letting me stay the night of course" he replied

"Oh yeah, that was scary" Lacus muttered to herself remembering how upset her father was at both of them.

"And whose fault was that" Kira asked pinching Lacus' nose

The pink haired girl winced "Ouch" he said rubbing the tip of her nose "It was your fault for not leaving fast enough".

Kira raised his eyebrow "If I remember properly, you wante-"

Lacus threw her hand onto Kira's mouth covering it "Don't talk about that here" she whispered as they stood at the doors to their school.

The brunette's eyes glanced over at the school "Well you know, I think it's alright" he said mumbling into his lovers hand.

She shook her head "Nope, not here" she demanded, slowly she removed her hand from his mouth and wiped her hand on Kira's shirt "Let's go in?"

"Ew" the boy cried out looking down at the wet spot on his shirt

Lacus only giggled.

* * *

 **During Lunch Hour**

Kira had his head resting on Lacus' lap while he rested on the floor. His eyes looked through the school tribune while Lacus ate her lunch she prepared herself.

"School is such a drag" Kira said looking up at Lacus

Lacus placed her lunchbox to the side and ran her hands through his hair "Well sir, you only have a few weeks left of school"

"No I still have an extra 4 years left" the boy said yawning

"Then it looks like you'll have to endure it for those 4 years" Lacus said picking off where she left off with her food

"Ugh" Kira said groaning "I don't want to"

Lacus playfully slapped Kira's cheek causing him to smile.

The two sat there quiet, when suddenly the sound of voices walking down the hallway got louder and louder with every step they took. Kira lifted his head and turned to the side staring at the two figures walking down the hallway "It's your friends" Kira said turning back over, burying his face into Lacus' stomach.

Lacus giggled "Hey stop that" she said pushing Kira's face away from her, looking down she pinched his nose noticing a smile etched on his lips.

"Hey Emily, hey Amanda" Lacus said smiling at the two as they approached them

"Hey" Amanda replied waving at her

The two looked down at Kira who had his head resting on Lacus' lap "Are we intruding on something?" they asked

"No not at all, what's up?" Lacus asked

"We have a Student Council meeting, we just came to get you" replied Emily

Lacus' eyes widened "I totally forgot!" she gestured for Kira to move his head off her lap to which he obeyed not once protesting against her wishes, he moved his body to the side and sat up against the lockers. Lacus quickly leaned over and placed a kiss onto his cheek "I'll see you after school?"

Kira stared blankly at her for a second thinking "Maybe? I don't know I have an engineering seminar to go to"

Lacus frowned "I thought that was tomorrow"

"I thought so too, but mom called me and reminded me that it was today"  
"What about our study session with Cagalli?" Lacus said throwing her lunchbox into her locker

"It's still on, I'll just be a little late" Kira said getting off the floor using his right knee as a boost. Finally standing up Kira dusted off his pants and slid one hand into his pocket.  
"Hurry up Lacus we're going to be late" Emily said as both herself and Amanda started walking away

"I know" Lacus replied

"See you later" Kira said grabbing Lacus by the waist giving her a little quick kiss before letting go.

Lacus smiled and ran to catch up to Emily and Amanda who were already half way down the hallway.

Kira watched as the trio made their way down the hallway before turning the corner vanishing from his sight, he scratched his head and turned towards Lacus' locker. The brunette grabbed his books, and laptop, placed them on the floor; then he grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

"School is such a drag" he repeated to himself once more as he reached down to grab his things, he closed and locked Lacus' locker and proceeded towards the entrance of the school. "Time to head to the seminar" he mumbled before walking out the double doors of the school and to his car.

* * *

 **During the Student Council Meeting**

"I'm sorry we're late" Lacus said taking her seat at the foot of the board table

"She was busy spending time with her hubby" Emily teased causing making everyone chuckle

"Oh shush" Lacus responded as a light red blush found its way onto her pale cheeks, Lacus pulled out her phone and scrolled to the notes she had planned for this meeting. "Okay everyone, it's time to plan for prom!" she said clapping her hands getting everyone's full attention

"Fundraisers!" yelled a student council member

"For some of us, this is our last year here; and I am sure we all want to have a very memorable prom right?"

Lacus cleared her throat before continuing "As it stands right now we're ⅔ of the way to having a fully funded prom, we just have to find the other ⅓. Now any ideas?"

A roar of chatter arose from the group as they all started to brainstorm potential ideas,

One student raised her hand "Question!" she yelled

"Yes?" Lacus replied

"Will you be taking your hubby to prom?" the girl said playfully

"Yes! I will be taking my university boy to prom with me" she replied giving a lighthearted giggle

"Oh yeah! Kira's the lucky guy who'll be able to start university early"

"Lacus you lucky girl" commented another one

"Okay guys!" Lacus said clapping her hands "Enough about my personal life, and let us talk about prom"

"Agreed" everyone applied

* * *

 **At the Engineering Seminar**

Kira walked through the halls of Orb University, in search for his class that he would be spending hours in. With his books in hand and his laptop bag slung over his shoulder he walked down the hall until he came to the room. Kira walked to the doors of the seminar room and pull them open before walking inside.

"Here we are" the boy whispered to himself as he looked at the rows of chairs that were to the left of him "Where will I be sitting today?" he asked himself, his stares scanned the room until they laid eyes on two individuals who sat at the back of the class. Smiling Kira quickly ran up the steps on the sides of the chairs and desks until he made it to the back "Tolle is here today huh?" the brunette teased taking his seat beside him.

"Hey now!" Tolle cried out, throwing Kira into a headlock "I was sick you know"

Kira tapped Tolle's elbow signalling him to let go which he so happily did "Calm down" he muttered to himself

Miriallia lightly slapped Tolle's chest "Stop doing that to him"

The accused scratched his head in defeat "Sorry"

Smiling, she turned her attention back to the boy who sat at the corner "Did you get the homework done?"

Kira nodded "Of course I did" he pulled out his laptop and turned it on "I stayed up until 2am last night completing the project"

"You weren't supposed to complete it you know"

The brunette shrugged "It's much easier for me since a lot of things are happening this month

"Did your girlfriend get mad at ya' for staying up so late?" Tolle said looking over Miri's shoulder

The boy waved off Tolle's comment "Nah, she was asleep while I was doing it. She doesn't know"

"Sneaky, sneaky are you now"

Kira raised his tired finger to his lower eyelid and justly pulled it down while sticking out his tongue "Thanks" he replied cheekily. Slowly, he took his gazes off his friend and began to stare out at the room that was before him, Kira took a deep sigh "I'm taking classes here on Orb, when I'm PLANTS-bound"

"You must be really sad" responded Miriallia who gently shook her head at her friends comment

"Pretty much, yeah". Kira propped his elbow onto his little desk that was to the left of him, he adjusted his arm getting it into a more comfortable position before resting his head on it "It'll be a long grind" he muttered, his heavy eyelids slowly closing no longer being able to stand the weight of keeping them open.

"Good afternoon everyone, please take your seats" yelled the professor who walked to his desk that stood in the middle of the vacant floor opposite from the student's desks.

Kira lifted his head up so that now, he was being supported by his chin "Man, this is going to be a long seminar.."

* * *

It was now later in the day, the clock in Kira's the living room had just struck 6:00pm and the two girls Lacus; and Cagalli were hard at work. Trying to understand their homework without their resident genius.

"Do you get it now?" Lacus asked placing down her pencil as she reach over to take a sip from her apple juice she had on the side of the coffee table.

"Kind of?" Cagalli said ruffling her hair out of frustration "Why does it have to be so hard"

"It's only hard because you make it hard" she replied

Cagalli let out a long dragged out sigh "At least you're better at explaining than Kira"

"How so?"

"Well, he'll speed through explaining, expecting that you'll understand a word that he's saying; and on top of that he also skips steps because he's so used to doing it his way" Cagalli screamed voicing her opinion about her brother

Lacus giggled "Sounds like you have a lot of fun"

Cagalli furiously shook her head "He's the absolute worst" she said flinging her hands up in the air

"Mom! When is Kira coming home?"

"He should be here in a few minutes" Caridad replied as she cleaned the dishes

 **Several minutes later**

As Lacus and Cagalli waited around for Kira to return from his seminar, the two were bored out of their minds. To take their minds away from the sheer boredom that was waiting for the 'genius' they decided that they would help Caridad clean up and organize the house to make take the time go by faster.

Lacus picked up the leftover plates that were on the coffee table and assisted Caridad with the washing and drying of the plates while Cagalli gathered up all the garbage and scrunched up papers that were scattered throughout the living room. One by one she threw them into the recycling bin making sure to throw them in the correct coloured bin, of course.

"This is so gross" Cagalli said in disgust as she threw out the garbage. Quickly running back inside, she made a b-line for the sink to wash off the 'garbage touch'. And once all the chores were done all around the house, the two sat themselves back at the coffee table returning to what they were doing before, studying.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kira said out of breath "The seminar went a little long" he added, throwing his bag off to the side.

"It's about time!" Cagalli yelled at her brother

"Whatever" he replied slowly removing the papers had and the laptop from his beg. He then casually walked over to the coffee table and found his spot next to Lacus

"What are you two up to?" he asked looking at the books scattered along the table

"Studying" the two replied

Kira sighed and leaned back until he laid flat against the floor "Studying is a drag" he added, closing his eyes as he muttered those words.

"We're not you Kira, now help me understand!" Cagalli said glaring at him

"Fine" Kira got up and stared at the work, the equations, and the textbooks

Slowly the boy picked himself up from the floor and turned the book to face him. He gently placed his finger on the page and slide it across the printed text of the book, his eyes following along as he did so.

"Physics" he mumbled to himself "My worst subject!" he cried out falling back against the floor once more, as he finished reading the last line to the question at hand.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Mister 96 average" Cagalli said with her fist raised at her brother

"Jeez, no need to be so aggressive" Kira muttered "Just read the textbook and you'll be fine".

Cagalli immediately jumped onto Kira grabbing hold of his neck collar "Teach"  
Terrified, kira gulped and nodded. Lacus who was looking at their little brother and sister moment and giggled "Sometimes it's hard to believe that you two are brother and sister"

"I know right" Kira said using his eyes to signal for help to which Lacus declined

"Why you little brat!" Cagalli said punching Kira in the chest

"Gah!" Kira cried clenching his chest

"Mom! Cagalli hit me!"  
"I'll show you a hit alright!" Cagalli said raising her fist in the air

"MOM!" the two cried out in unison

* * *

"Sorry about that Lacus" Caridad said embarrassed about who her two children were acting

Lacus flashed a sincere smile "It's okay" she glanced up at the clock that hung on one of the sidewalls in the living room "It's 11:00pm I think I should get going" Lacus said pushing herself up from the ground.

Kira yawned "Your dad is coming to pick you up?"

Lacus nodded "He'll be here in a few minutes"

"Wait. How do you know he's coming?" asked Cagalli who jumped onto the couch "This feels much better"

"I texted him saying he should pick me up at 11:10"

"And how would you know he'll be on time?"

Lacus threw her stuff into her bag and made sure to zip it up "My dad is never late"

Kira raised his finger "I can vouch"

The blonde only shrugged "Seems legit"

"Ready for the field trip tomorrow?" Lacus asked throwing her bag over her shoulder

"Of course I am" Cagalli said, she looked over at Kira and saw him shrug

"Come along with us, please?" Lacus said looking at him, he only smiled in response to her question

"Use your words, stop being a baby" Cagalli said ruffling her brothers hair

"Okay" Kira replied swiping away Cagalli's hands

Lacus smiled and looked out the window. Soon a bright white light rounded the corner and grew brighter and brighter before it stopped right in front to the entrance of the home. Lacus turned, put on her shoes and quickly leaned over to Kira "Stay around me tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" Kira replied, as a reward Lacus planted a kiss on his lips before jetting out the door

"Yuck" Cagalli replied look away

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye" the siblings replied

The two siblings watched the door close behind Lacus and shortly soon after listened the sound of an engine roaring away into the distance, until the sound was no more.

Kira got up "I'm going to bed" he said walking towards his room

"Are you sure about going tomorrow?" Cagalli asked

"Honestly, I don't know" he replied

"Don't worry I got your back" Cagalli said sitting up right

"Goodnight" Cagalli said staring at her brother

"Goodnight" replied the tired brunette closing the door behind him

* * *

 **Hey everyone, OOCentral/FUNBUMGUM here once again. Now, you may be wondering "Why have the last few chapters been a little 'short' in terms of length?" (I know you aren't actually thinking that, but I am). WELL. GLAD YOU ASKED. The reason as to why I decided to make the last few chapters shorter is because I wanted to have some sort of buffer between my longer chapters (That's a hint), is because I don't want to overload your eyes.**

I want people to read this story and not get 'burnt out' reading it due to the sheer number of words per chapter, so it's partly to make it more convenient for you guys. Keeping that in mind, the next few chapters coming up will be pretty long because I want to give you guys something worth reading. The next few chapters will also justify the title of the story AND it'll mark the beginning of the end for BOOK ONE.

When will this story end? Honestly, no clue. What I do know is, there is going to be a lot more chapters before I start work on BOOK TWO. However, keeping that in mind. This story will end before the end of this year, with BOOK TWO starting sometime during the winter of 2017.

Until then,  
-OOCentral


	7. Chapter 6: Museum

**Chapter 6**

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Time for attendance!" yelled one of the teachers who looked over the heads of the students on the school bus

"Lacus are you sure?" Kira glancing over at Lacus who sat next to him, her hand clenched in his.

"Trust me okay?" Lacus said looking into his eyes causing Kira to smile "Can I have a kiss?"

Lacus smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss onto Kira's soft lips, accepting the kiss Kira moved closer lightly pinning Lacus against the window as he used one hand as support as the two shared a little make out session.

The pink haired girl felt her body press up against the side of the bus as they began the battle of absolute bliss. "mm.." the girl said accidently letting a moan escape from her lips. Kira placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her deeper into the kiss, slowly Lacus lowered her hands onto Kira's chest and gripped his shirt lightly finally submitting to her feelings. The kiss ended abruptly when she felt Kira pull away causing her to frown.

"Why'd did you stop?" Lacus whispered

"Oh sorry" Kira replied leaning in once again trying to capture her lips, Lacus only nodded. They were about to continue when the teacher yelled "Lacus Clyne!"

Pouting Lacus yelled back "Here!"

"Kira Yamato!"

"Heyo!" Kira replied back

"Alrighty everyone is here, let's get going!" the teacher yelled out putting his clipboard away before the bus started driving away from the school

"Where were we?" Kira asked

"Let me show you" Lacus said smiling, she grabbed onto Kira's collar and pulled him closer about to capture his lips when Cagalli peaked over the seat.

"What are you two doing?" Cagalli asked happy to ruin their moment

The two sighed "Nothing now I guess" Kira said sitting up, while Lacus pouted once again. Frustrated with people ruining their moment.

Cagalli leaned forward "Keep it PG-13 children"

Soon two other heads popped up "You two sure go full on"

Lacus blushed a deep red when she realised who the two were; Amanda and Emily

"How much did you see?" Lacus asked

"One word can describe this situation" Amanda said

"Everything" Emily replied completing Amanda's thought

Lacus' blush only deepened "It's your fault Kira!" she yelled hitting his chest, Kira could only scratch his head in embarrassment.

The three girls laughed at them "It's okay it'll be our little secret"

"Don't worry I'll protect you from that retard" yelled Chris from the back of the bus

Kira immediately ducked his head, as his expression changed from embarrassment to regret. Lacus placed her hand on Kira's holding it tight.

"Back off Fitz!" yelled Cagalli "Don't make me play whack a mole!" she said furious at his remark

"Don't listen to what he says, okay Kira?" insisted Lacus her gazes looked with Kira's.

Kira smiled giving her a little hug, and a peck on the cheek which caught Lacus off guard.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Emily said smiling at them before herself and Amanda ducked their heads down behind the seat.

"She'd be a lot cuter if she dated someone who was actually in her league" said one of the boys part of Chris' crew

"That person isn't you" Lacus yelled back

"You'll be better off dating someone who wasn't an asskisser!" yelled another boy

"You're the only asskisser on the bus, in fact you kiss Chris' since you're always so up in his grill" Cagalli yelled back frustrated with the insults the boys were trying to throw at Kira.

"Alright that's enough back there!" Yelled one of the teachers in the front seats

Everyone immediately settled down, however for Lacus it was a different story. She was fuming from the insults they were directing at the person whom she loved. Noticing the physical frustration that was etched on Lacus' face, Kira slowly sat up and placed one knee on the chair supporting his weight, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a little squeeze, kissing her on the cheek causing Lacus to smile. He then lowered himself down and started looking at the side of Lacus' face.

She was still mad, luckily for Kira, it always went down whenever Kira showered her with affection. " _She must really care for me huh?"_ he thought to himself as a faint smile rose to his cheeks, he placed his arm around lacus and gave her another hug.

"What?" Lacus said weirded out from Kira's strange behaviour

"I love you" he said softly, his eyes were watched as Lacus' reaction change into a more pleasant one. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck "I love you too" before the two shared a small, soft kiss.

Pulling away, the two looked deep into eachother's eyes before smiling at eachother. Lacus removed her arms from Kira's neck, turned and cuddled closer to him, making sure to lean her head against his shoulder. Kira kissed her on the top of her head and the two sat in the moment enjoying each other's warmth.

Cagalli threw an eraser over the two lovebirds, hitting Amanda and Emily, the two looked over the seat and saw Cagalli gesture at her phone " _Check your text"_ she mouthed

The two nodded and quickly ducked down, Emily pulled out her phone and saw the text from Cagalli

' _Eww, they're so clingy, it's gross'_

 _The two giggled 'We think it's very cute'_

' _Not you guys too… Seriously tho, Chris is a pain in the ass'_

' _Not much we can do'_

' _We can only keep 'em away'_

"Emily, do you think Lacus did the homework that was assigned last week?" Amanda asked looking over at the girl who sat beside her.

She shrugged "No clue, I bet she did though. Why?"

"Because I want to see if I did one of the questions right"

Emily glanced over the seat "Well you can ask her right now, while you can"

"But I don't want to ruin their moment"

Her friend smile and lightly hit Amanda's shoulder "Just do it"

Sighing, Amanda lifted her head up "Hey Lacus what did you happen to do the homework that was assigned last week on the weekend?"

Lacus stared at her for awhile as her mind went over the events that happened on the weekend

" _Kira and I had sex"_ she thought to herself, drawing a big vivid blush to cross her face.

"I-I had Kira over" Lacus said trying to dismiss her blush

"Oh really?" Emily said joining in the conversation

"What were you guys doing?"

"Studying and homework" Kira said trying to act cool

"Then why did you stay over there for three days" Cagalli said adding to their troubles

"I was allowed to I asked mom" Kira responded, he felt his palms start to sweat.

"You guys studied and did homework for three days?" the two girls asked

"That's really hard to believe" Emily added

"This is none of your business guys" Lacus said hiding behind Kira

"What do you have to say Mister Yamato?" Amanda asked

"I can neither confirm or deny anything without the consent of the Secretary of Defence." he said trying to act serious

The three girls stared at them for a little bit "Uh-huh" the three said before retreating behind their chairs, Lacus and Kira let out a sigh.

"I'm going to nap okay?" Lacus said quietly

"Goodnight" Kira said smiling

"Amanda, Emily. Phone" Cagalli yelled

"Gotcha!" they replied

' _I bet they totally did it'_

' _Eww, I don't want to know if they did'_

' _THREE DAYS, there is no way they studied for three days'_

' _Knowing Kira, they probably did?'_

' _Nah'_

"Hey Kira, did you guys have sex?" Cagalli asked leaning over the seat

Kira immediately gagged "What the heck?!"

Lacus immediately buried her face into Kira's back, making sure to hide her embarrassment as the question.

"What? It's a totally valid question, there is no way you two studied for three days straight"

Amanda popped her head up "Cagalli, I don't think you should be asking that question"

"I'm the sister, I think I should know"

"I can neither confirm or deny anything without the consent of the Secretary of Defence." the brunette replied once more.

Cagalli flicked his forehead with her fingers "Fine. Until you tell me, that's what I'll be assuming."

"Fine by me" Kira replied

" _This is so embarrassing"_ Lacus thought to herself

Eventually, everything died down and everyone was acting their usual self on the bus. Which also meant that Lacus was finally able to take a nap peacefully. She moved around trying to find a comfortable position, the brunette stood up and situated himself so that his back now rested against the window of the bus. Lacus then scooted in between his legs resting her back against his front and her head in the grove where Kira's shoulder connected to his neck. She picked up Kira's jacket and pulled it over her body using it as a makeshift blanket.

"Comfortable?" Kira asked

Lacus nodded "Yeah" she closed her eyes

Kira wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto it firmly " _She sure is beautiful"_ he thought to himself before he too started to doze off.

* * *

The bus rolled down the highway , passing through the downtown core and across a large silver bridge that served as the entrance to the museum. Slowly the bus pulled up to the school bus unloading area and when it finally came to a stop, the bus drive sung the doors open.

"Okay, young ones!" yelled Mr. Tambo

"Make sure you grab your belongings before heading off this bus"

Mr. Tambo cleared his throat "Once you exit the bus please wait on the side of the building for a head count!"

"Yes sir!" the students replied

Quickly popped her head up from behind the seat, like the many times before, periodically checking up on the sleeping lovebirds. The blonde haired girl leaned in and whispered "Kira, Lacus it's time to wake up". Cagalli knew that she didn't have to yell because Kira was a light sleeper and literally everything woke him up. Well, anything that was in his hearing range anyway.

Slowly, Kira raised his heavy eyelids, blinked a few times before turning his head, allowing the rays of sunlight to assault his groggy eyes. "We're here" he mumbled to himself while he used his right hand to gently rub his eyes. "Wake up Lacus" he said, forcing the sleeping Lacus Clyne to sit up.

"Hmm?" she said lifting her head from its resting place, she reached forwards with her outstretched arms giving them a good stretch, before allowing a yawn to escape from her fragile lips. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend before lifting herself off him.

"Here let me help you" Cagalli said grabbing hold of Lacus' hand

"Why didn't you wake us up sooner" Lacus asked as they approached the long line consisting of their school

Kira lifted his hand up to his mouth and let out another yawn "Man, I'm tired.."

"Sleep when we get home then" replied Cagalli

Kira nodded slowly, while waving off his sister's comment "Yeah, yeah" was his only reply.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Lacus asked peeking over Kira's body

"Well Amanda, Emily, Tom and I decided not to wake you guys" Cagalli said finally joining the group

Lacus turned her stares to the boy who walked beside her on the right, his hand in hers, Kira's gazes fixated on the group of students that gathered by the entrance of the building. She gently squeezed his hand and whispered "What's wrong?"

The brunette shrugged "Something feels off"

"Like what?"

Removing his gazes from the group of people, he brought them onto the girl who looked up at him. Kira smiled "Don't worry about it" he said kneeling down to place a kiss on the top of her head. Lacus returned the kind smile and pulled his arm closer to her as she let a lighthearted giggle escape from her lips "Best boyfriend ever"

When they joined the line, they waited around while Mr. Tambo and the other teachers counted heads and made sure the museum was ready to take on their group of children. The teachers had the group of 30 kids split up into 3 groups of 10, they were smart enough to make sure that Chris and his group of friends weren't in the same group as Kira; for safety reasons. Once the groups were made everyone got into them and walked towards the school entrance to the museum.

As they rounded the corner, Kira couldn't help but feel unease with the whole situation. A puzzled looked engulfed his calm demeanor "Someone's staring at me" he mumbled. Picking up his head, Kira looked around, his eyes scanned the surroundings around him before locking with Chris' and his gang of hooligans. Whose stares were glaring back at Kira. Smiling, he picked it up and waved, drawing the attention of Lacus.

Curious at what Kira was doing Lacus looked at what he was looking at and whispered "What are you doing?"

Kira smiled "Would you like to be my partner in crime?" he asked winking at her

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you" he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist

Lacus raised her arms up surprise "What are you-" she watched as Kira moved closer and closer until their lips touched, causing Lacus to melt immediately. The two quickly got into the motion as they shared another passionate kiss, Lacus' hands slowly moved up until they rested on his cheeks pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Come on let's go" Chris grunted walking into the museum. His boys nodded and quickly followed.

The two were so in the moment that they had forgotten where they were. Lacus and Kira were in their little bubble, disregarding the mass crowds of people that walked on either side of them and the stares they were getting from parents who tried their best to divert their young children's eyes. Their bubble was so big, that they only sounds they were able to hear where the sounds of their breaths, the ruffling of hair, clothing rubbing against each other and the sounds of their lips hitting.

Kira pulled Lacus closer deepening the kiss with every second

Lacus pulled away "Wai-" Kira immediately captured her lips once again

"W-We need to-" Lacus was cut off when she felt Kira move his hand up resting it on her head gripping it firmly, only growing the passion of their hot moment

Giving up Lacus stopped being her tamed self and lost herself in the kiss, eventually the two pulled away breathless "You're so intense" Lacus said breathing heavily

Kira smiled "Let's go in"

Lacus nodded and followed Kira inside the museum.

* * *

"Wow!" said an astonished Lacus looking at the different mobile suits that lined the walls of the museum.

"These are ancient" Cagalli said trying to size up one of them

"The OS used here must be old" Kira cried out marvelling at the OS masterpiece that was in play in these first generation gundams

"There you go again" chuckled Tom "Instead of marvelling at the metal masterpiece, you marvel at the software used"

"Of course" Kira yelled holding his arms out "The OS we create, advance the world allowing us to achieve the unachievable, showing that we have no bonds. There are no limitations stopping us"

Lacus sighed at Kira's remark "As expected from a OS major"

"I want to make my mark on the OS world one day" the brunette said bringing his mind back down to earth

"Say have you guys been taking notes?" Tom asked pointing to his notepad

"I'm betting on you to take notes TomTom" Cagalli said patting him on the shoulder

"What about you Kira?"

"I've been taking notes on the different OS' in play?"

Tom sighed "Then that means Lacus is making up for that then"

The pink haired girl let out a light, playful giggle "Don't worry I'm taking notes"  
"Phew" the siblings said in unison

The four friends walking in a little cluster apart from their group, while the siblings marvelled at the different exhibits Tom and Lacus took the notes collecting the information so that when they went back to school they wouldn't be empty-handed in the assignment they had to present at a later date.

"Dude I'm hungry" said one of the students

"Do not worry we're heading into the cafeteria" said the guide

"What are you going to grab?" Tom asked the others

"Going to get myself pizza" the blonde said rubbing her stomach with her free hand

"I'll probably get a burger, how about you two?" Tom said turning his gaze to the lovebirds

"I brought a lunch" Lacus said pointing to her bag

"Kira your turn"

"I'm not going to eat I would like to visit the OS exhibit"

Lacus frowned "No, you're going to eat" she said grabbing hold of his wrist

"But we are here for only a few more hours" Kira said pleading for her to let go

"I'll share my food with you, that's final" Lacus said pulling Kira to one of the cafeteria tables

"TomTom let's go buy food" Cagalli said making her way to the line up, Tom nodded and followed suit

"Hey, help me here!" Kira yelled at Cagalli and Tom before turning back to face his girlfriend "But Lacus"

Lacus shook her head "Sit" she commanded, the brunette sighed and obediently took a seat. Lacus pulled her bag from her back and placed it on the table, she unzipped the front zipper and pulled out a box

"Is that a bento?" Kira said surprised

Lacus nodded "I had a feeling you'd pull this" she reached into her bag once more and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks "I woke up early to make this" Lacus passed Kira a pair of chopsticks. She removed the cover revealing the different foods she had stored in a nice, orderly fashion showing Lacus' perfectionist trait.

"It looks really good" Kira said lavishing at the amazing site that laid before his eyes.

Lacus giggled at Kira's reaction "Feel free to dig in" she gestured at the box

"Don't mind if I do" Kira said indulging his sense with food, smiling Lacus sat down beside him and joined in.

After buying their food Cagalli and Tom joined up with Kira and Lacus sitting across from them, luckily everyone was now allowed to roam around the museum as long as they made it back to the bus by 2:00pm which favoured everyone not wanting to be controlled by the school anymore.

"Can we go see the exhibit?" Kira said trying his hardest to pull off a puppy dog look

Lacus smiled and pinched his nose "I don't know, can we?"

"Yes"

"No" replied Lacus

"Why not?" Kira asked with a frown etched on his face

"I want to see something with you"

Kira lowered his head "Fine"

Lacus smiled, she took the chopsticks away from Kira, wrapping the ends up with an unused napkin she carefully place them in her bag. She grabbed the lid and put it back on the box before sliding it back into her bag zipping it up when she finished putting it away.

"Ready to go?" she asked, Kira stood up, grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder "Yeah"

"Thank you" Lacus reached for Kira's hand leading him away from their two friends

"Where are we going?"

"Outside" Lacus said not once looking back

Tom and Cagalli watched as Lacus led Kira away "Well they ditched us"

The boy chuckled "Let them have their alone time"

* * *

Quickly, the pink haired girl led the brunette out of the cafeteria and onto the exhibit floor, with her grasp firmly around Kira's wrist, she pulled him down the center hallway passing by the various small attractions, and exhibits that brought people to this museum.

"Lacus, I want to visit the exhibits" Kira said groaning, throwing a little bit of a fit as he was being dragged past every exhibit in the museum.

"Later Kira" Lacus responded softly as she guided Kira past the crowds of tourists that stood in front of the information booth

"But we'll be leaving soon" Kira moaned, looking down at his watch that read '1:45'.

"Then we can come back here another time" The pink haired girl responded refusing to take any more of his shenanigans.

She led Kira outside the museum guiding him down steps, she was in a rush. She didn't even allow Kira to stop and observe the different exhibits. She turned the corner and led Kira down the side of the museum revealing a beautiful back garden hidden from the crowds of people pouring into the museum. "Wow" Kira said quietly

"This isn't it by the way" she replied, walking the path through the garden

"How did you know of this place?" Kira asked staring at the back of her head

"Dad brought me back here when I was little"

Lacus led the brunette pas the garden, bringing him to an outlook point, overlooking the magnificent view featuring a large body of water glistening in the sunlight. Lining the edge of the lake was a little hiking trail with people walking along them. It was far removed from the museum itself, hidden enough that a regular visitor of the museum may not know of unless they walked around the actual building.

"See that trail, I used to go hiking there with dad every month. Want to hike that trail with me one day?" she said flashing a little smile, she ran her fingers along the railing waiting for Kira's response "Kira?" she asked not hearing a response

She turned her head and witnessed a speechless Kira, the light in his eyes made them sparkle as he stared out at the beautiful scenery.

She lightly tugged on his sleeve "Kira?"

"You're very beautiful you know" Kira said smiling at her, his eyes full of compassion catching Lacus off guard

"W-What do you mean?" Lacus asked blushing from Kira's complement.

The pink haired girl locked eyes with her boyfriends beautiful amethyst eyes. They were so full, so bright, so vibrant; they sparkled with compassion. That was the one thing that stood out, they were Kira's eyes; they were so nice to stare into Lacus always thought, before she knew it she found herself getting lost in his eyes "So soft" the girl said unknowingly outloud.

 **-Start Flashback-**

 **Lacus' POV**

" _Kira!" I yelled from the top of the stairs as I tried to grab the attention of the boy who laid sprawled out on the couch "Kira!" I yelled once more. I waited for a few seconds for a response and when I didn't get one I casually made my way down the steps of the stairs and to the couch that was in the middle of the living room._

 _I gently leaned over the back of the couch and gazed down at my favourite boy, he had his hand over his eyes. I smiled faintly, while I marvelled at the spectacle that was my beloved Kira Yamato. "Baby?" I whispered as I moved closer to his sleeping face, I freed my hand and with my index finger started to poke at the backside of his hand he used to cover his eyes._

 _I continued to gently poke his hand until I gave up trying to wake him. Pulling myself up into an upright position, I fixed my blouse and turned myself back towards the stairs. I let out a small sigh "tsk tsk" I said to myself before I started walking up the stairs. Carefully I placed my hand on the railing and started walking up the steps._

 _I let my fingers lightly graze across the small white poles that connected the steps to its railing, and I allowed my feet to step freely along the carpet that was below my feet. Normally I would try to avoid these things because I didn't like my feet getting tickled by the carpet but today I just felt the need to._

 _When you live in such a big house, it was very easy to forget about the little details that made up the place I lived. Casually letting my hands graze the railing top, allowing my fingers to lightly tap each individual pole and letting my feet get tickled by the beautiful red carpet of which I stepped on was always nice._

 _Eventually I reached the top of the step and peered out at the open hall that stood before my eyes. Ever since mom died, both dad and I refused to change the layout of the hall solely because mom was the one who designed it. Pictures of the three of us, big and small were neatly placed on little tables that were on either side of the hall. Beside the pictures were mom's favourite flowers forget-me-nots. These little blue blooms were so bright, so vivid, so lively. They added so much to the very atmosphere of the room._

 _I slowly walked to one of the tables, the one nearest to the stairs of course and smiled. One the table was a picture of my mom and I when I was 4 year old. She had her arms wrapped around me as we both smiled at the camera. I remember that moment really well actually, it's one of the pictures of I love most and is the one I keep in my purse at all times. People always said I looked and acted identical to mom when she was a lot younger, dad even said so himself._

 _I turned my attention the the flowers that stood behind the picture in their cute little vase, gently I cupped the one of the flowers in my hand and stared at it "You're the odd one huh?" I asked the pink petals. Mom always pointed out the occasional pink petals to me when I was little, she always said that there was a reason to it and that there was a lesson to be learned from them._

 _I closed my eyes as I lightly stroked the soft petals of the flower, my mind bringing me back to that moment when mom first told me about it, back to when she was still around._

 **14 years ago**

" _Lacus come here please" my mom yelled out from the top of the stairs. I was at the center table in the living room when she called me. Immediately I threw down my crayon I used to colour in the outline of a haro that was in my colouring book. I quickly stood up and started running towards the stairs "Coming!" I said in my high pitched 4 year old voice. I was a very small girl for a four year old, I never realized how small I actually was until I got older._

 _My small legs ran until I got to the bottom of the stairs, I raised my hands up and grabbed hold of the first small pole that connected the railing to the steps and as fast as I could, one step at a time, one pole at a time, I eventually made my way up the stairs. Using the stairs was always hard for me back then, mainly because I always wore a dress._

 _I absolutely loved it when mom called my name, she was so caring and loving, she also gave the best kisses and hugs. I always had a smile etched on my face whenever she called me because I knew that she was going to show me something cool or because she wanted to spend time with me. We always had girl time together, I truly love spending time with her._

 _Finally reaching the top of the steps, I was breathing heavily and my dress had gotten wrinkled from me running as fast as I could up the stairs. I ran my little hands along the length of my dress straightening it the best I could, before I ran over to my mom who stood beside one of the round tables. Her bright blue eyes glistening, and a beautiful smile rested on her lips as she stared at me._

" _I'm here!" I said placing my little hands on the table, while I balanced on my tippy-toes, trying my best to look over the top of the table. I watched my mom gently clasp one of the flowers in her hand, and I looked on in awe. It was such a pretty flower, it was pink different from the rest of the blue ones "Pretty" I mumbled mesmerized by the bright pink metals._

" _Just like our hair right?"_

 _I nodded contently "Why is it pink mommy?" I asked turning my gazes from the flower to my mom, I watched her smile at me and Immediately I returned the favour._

" _This pink flower is unique isn't it?"_

" _Unique?" I asked confused "What's that?" my mom bowed her hand down gesturing me to sit on the floor, I lifted my dress slightly and dropped to the floor, I fixed my dress after I found a comfortably position. I watched my mom do the same as she scooted closer to me, her feet were tucked behind her and her arms were out. I jumped into her arms and placed my small hand on hers, as I started to play with her fingers._

" _Unique means special" she said softly, I only nodded. I always thought mom was all knowing, which I still do to this day._

" _You're special like this pink flower"_

 _My eyes sparkled with excitement "Really?!" I asked basically jumping up and down in my spot._

 _I watched my mom nodded "Of course, your mommy's little pink flower"_

 _I pushed myself into her arms, wrapping my small arms around her waist as I dug my face into her side. I felt my mom giggle in laughter, I felt her embrace me "You're so silly"_

" _Hehe" I replied mumbled into her stomach_

" _Will you love anyone other than mommy? Maybe a boy?" she said jokingly, I know now that she was joking but back then me being super young I didn't't take it as a joke._

" _Noo!" I yelled squeezing her tightly "I want to stay with mommy!"_

" _Don't worry my love, I won't ever leave you" she responded reassuringly.. She was always the best of reassuring me, she always found ways to make me feel better, she always knew what would make me stop crying. Her voice was just wonderful to listen to, I remember all the times I fell asleep in your arms just listening to her sing or read to me._

" _You've become good friends with that Kira boy hmm?"_

 _When I look back at that statement now, mom called it. She knew before I knew, she knew that I eventually would fall in love with Kira._

 _Lifting my face from my mom's side, I smiled at her brightly "Yeah! He's really funny!"_

" _Do you like him?"_

 _I giggled and playfully shook my head from side to side "No, no. Kira's my friend mommy" I said burying my face back into her side._

" _Would you like to go shopping with mommy?"_

" _Yes please!" I replied smiling brightly into her side, I really loved spending time with her. My mom was my world, she was my bestfriend and my favourite person ever. The more I think of her, the more I think about how much I needed her now and during my times of struggle. She was my safe haven. I felt her arms wrap around my bum, and my feet leaving the floor as she picked me up and started on her way to her bedroom where I would watch her change and sleep in bed with._

" _I love you mommy" I said squeezing her tighter with my tiny arms_

" _I love you too sweetheart"_

 **Back Lacus' POV**

 _I lifted my head up as a single tear rolled down my cheek "I miss you so much mom". Letting go of the flower, I turned back towards the stairs . I slowly walked over to them and proceeded to walk down them. I had forgotten why I came upstairs in the first place, but remembering that moment in time made the reason why I came up here leave my mind. My eyes were fixed on the couch and the boy who was now sitting up on it, I smiled "He's my bestfriend mom" I whispered to myself as I finally stepped off the final step of the stairs._

 _I waltzed to the couch and sat down beside Kira, I turned towards him and smiled a sad smile "Good morning" I said trying to act as if everything was fine when everything wasn't. Kira turned towards me and the smile etched on his lips turned into a frown and his eyes started to sparkle like my mom's whenever she saw me cry. A surge of emotions and memories started to hit me like of wave, all of them having that signature sparkle my mom had in her blue eyes. No longer being able to hold the waves of emotions, I started to cry. I missed my mom so much, she was my everything and anything that reminded me of her triggered these raw emotions._

 _Bringing my palms to my cheeks I tried my best to wipe away the free flowing tears that ran away from my eyes. Before I knew it I felt myself get pulled into an embrace "You miss her a lot, don't you?" Kira asked me, I nodded in response "I miss her so much" I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled on it trying my best to hold onto the reality that I was losing. "We can visit her soon, okay?" he whispered gently into my ear. I nestled my face into his neck and gripped him tighter as a finally submitted to my feelings._

 _All these years that Kira had known me, he has never saw me cry and the only time when he did was when he attended my mom's funeral. Ever since that day I refused to cry, in fact I never really opened up to Kira about her but somehow he knew the reason why I cried. It was as if she was here at this very moment telling him why I was crying. It was as if she was there with me, I felt her presence, it was so warm, so light and comforting. It was as if she was there holding me in her loving arms, as she lightly stroked my hair and sung to me._

 _Maybe it was just me, but I believe in superstitions, so I believe she was there. Afterall, she did say she would never leave me so many years ago._

 **-End Flashback-**

 **Normal POV**

"You know what I mean" Kira positioned himself so that he was standing in front of Lacus, he placed his hands on the guardrail prohibiting Lacus from escaping

"We're not going to kiss, we've already kissed many times today" Lacus said already sensing what Kira wanted to do

"I know we have, am I not allowed to stand in front of my girlfriend?"

"You're allowed but I don't trust you" Lacus said trying not to stare at his seductive expression

"Oh yeah?"

Kira lowered his head down trying to look Lacus in the eyes, immediately Lacus moved her gazes elsewhere

Furrowing his brow, he moved one hand resting it on Lacus' chin. He raised Lacus' head so that she was staring right into Kira's eyes, Lacus' pale skin turned bright red causing the boy to smirk. Kira took one step forward causing Lacus to take one step back, backing up against the railing she placed her hands on the railing gripping it tightly. The brunette kept moving forward until he lightly pressed his body against Lacus' small frame, he moved his lips down so that they were inches from hers. Lacus' eyes were on the verge of closing as she tried pulling Kira into a hot, passionate kiss but Kira held her head from advancing.

She bit her lip "You're so hot" she said mumbling

"Do you want to kiss me?" Kira whispered allowing his hot breath to touch her lips

Licking her upper lip she weakly nodded and pressed her hands onto Kira's face pulling him into a hot kiss. Kira started moving his hands slowly up and down Lacus' body.

"W-wait" Lacus said breathing heavily. Kira buried his face into Lacus' neck placing small pleasureable kisses causing Lacus to moan uncontrollably. Lacus ran her fingers through his hair gripping it gently while trying to stay tame at the same time.  
"N-not here" she pleaded, trying to hold back a smile from the amount of pleasure and affection Kira was awarding her. Kira moved one leg in between Lacus' causing her to gasp when she felt his member press against her.

"Kira we're in- mmm" the pink haired girl was cut off when the brunette crashed his lips against hers causing Lacus to run wild

Kira pulled away "Want to do it here?" he didn't get a response instead Lacus leaned in trying to capture his lips, the boy smiled and pulled further away "Well jokes on you we can have sex later"

Lacus pouted "Why'd you work me up just to spoil the moment" she said lightly punching his chest

"Did you really want to do it out here?" Kira said whispering into her ear

" _But I want to be adventurous_ " She thought to herself, immediately Lacus shook the thought from her mind

"Tell yourself to calm down" she said still feeling Kira's member pressing against her

"Yes" he replied, dumbfounded by the response Lacus asked "Yes to what?"

"Yes to going on that hiking trail with you"

Lacus smiled.

"What time is it?" Lacus said pointing at Kira's wristwatch

"1:56" Kira replied oblivious to the time

"We need to get going!" Lacus cried out in panic, she quickly grabbed hold of Kira's hand and started running towards the buses.

"If you didn't pull what you pulled back there we wouldn't be rushing now" exclaimed Lacus replaying the events in her mind.

"I couldn't help it. Healthy adolescent sex drive?" Kira said grinning

"Shut up" the girl said in embarrassment. They ran until they made it to the bus doors, awaiting for them was Mr. Tambo waiting for their arrival

"Just on time you two" he said boarding the bus after them. Out of breath the two found the one single empty seat left on the bus, crashing down onto it from the exercise the two had to endure.

"Took you guys long enough" Cagalli said from the seat across from them

"First you leave TomTom and I behind, then you almost come late"

"It was all Kira's fault" Lacus said voicing her frustrations to Cagalli and Tom who sad beside her

Kira shrugged raising his hands in 'confusion'. He tried wrapping his arms around Lacus which she forcefully objected to. He pulled her in and place his head on her shoulder "Are you mad at me?" he asked

"Yes I am" Lacus said shaking free from his grasp

Kira lowered his head "Sorry" he said scooting over to the window, resting his head on the glass with a frown etched on his face.

Cagalli raised one eyebrow "What exactly happened?" she muttered out loud, only audible to Tom who sat beside her, the boy shrugged "I think we should just leave them" his remark was met by a simple nod "Good idea"

The teachers took attendance and made sure that everyone who came on the trip was on the bus ready to leave the museum, after doing so they signalled to the bus driver and the bus got going on its journey back to school. As the bus roared down the road everyone else was talking up a storm, some were trading notes, and others were going over the information they gathered coming up with a plan as how they could possibly present the information they got from their go around of the museum.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself

"You know what you did wrong" Lacus said still frustrated at Kira

I was just kidding" Lacus responded kissing him on the cheek "I love what you did" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Now that's mean" Kira said pinching her nose.

"Sorry" Lacus said sitting herself in Kira's arms, allowing him to embrace her. Which he so happily did. She had hoped that Kira would act all cute with her, but what he didn't Lacus looked up at him, and saw his eyes locked on the outside "What's wrong?" Lacus asked worryingly, as she squeezed Kira's hand.

"What would you say, if I told you I wanted to die?"


	8. Chapter 7: Silent Cries

**Chapter 7**

 **-Start Flashback-**

" _What would you say, if I told you if I wanted to die?" the boy asked unconsciously, like a person who had lost their way and was now mumbling to himself._

" _Wa..What do you mean?" Lacus asked frightened, fearing the next words that could fall from his lips, would pierce her fragile heart._

 _Shaking his head from the thought, Kira looked down at her and flashed a weary smile "Just a thought, don't worry about it" he squeezed the girl who sat in his arms "It was just me mumbling to myself, didn't know I was doing it so loud"_

 __" _I don't believe you" she whispered squeezing his hand_

" _Why's that?"_

 _She lifted her worried eyes and locked eyes with him "Because I know you want to go"_

 _Kira tilted his head "Don't worry about it"_

 _Lacus raised her hand up and lightly caressed his cheek with her thumb "Don't ever say that to me. All that does is make me worry"_

 **-End Flashback-**

"Hey Lacus, do you know what's up with Kira? He's been walking in later than usual recently" Amanda asked approaching Lacus who looked aimlessly out the window of the classroom "Hello? Lacus?"

Snapping out of her trance, she turned her attention to the girl who stood beside her "Sorry, he's been really dedicated to his seminar work" she brought her gazes back outside and quickly scanned schoolyard "I'm sorry Amanda but I have to go" she exclaimed pushing herself out of her seat

"Where are you going!" Amanda yelled not fast enough to catch Lacus who was already outside of the classroom, she quickly glanced outside the window and saw Kira resting underneath the tree he always sat under whenever he didn't feel like going to class.

"Could have just said, 'Kira's outside' but noooo, you just had to leave" Amanda said replying to herself, a faint smile resting on her lips as she watched Lacus quickly approach Kira.

* * *

 **Outside**

Lacus quickly jogged to the tree that stood on the very edge of the schoolyard "Kira!" she yelled as she got closer to him.

Jerking his head up, Kira rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times "You should be in class, young lady"

"I should say that to you too" the pink haired girl replied panting

"What brings you to this side of the woods?"

"I came to get you" the girl replied

The brunette raised an eyebrow "But I was in the middle of doing something"

"And what was this?"

"Sleeping, of course" the boy replied as if he was just given an award and was now showing it off to those around him.

Frowning, Lacus decided to take a seat beside Kira "You know you can't do that here" she stated matter of factly, Lacus watched Kira correct a set of bracelets he had on his right wrist "Since when did you start wearing bracelets?"

Kira brought his hand over so that it was now resting on his lap "Well, you know, I've always been into them, I was just too lazy to put them on"

"Can I see them?" Lacus asked reaching for his hand, to which the brunette immediately pulled his hand away from her "No can do, my love"

"Why not?"

The boy leaned in and whispered "Secret" before laying back down onto the grass.

The girl pouted "Why can't I see them?"

"Well you can see them right now, can't you?"

"Kira.."

The boy smiled "It's true you know"

Lacus stook her tongue out in protest "Then tell me, why aren't you in class?"

"Just don't feel like it"

"No serious, tell me the reason"

"Have anything after school planned?" Kira asked trying to avoid the question

"Kira!" she yelled, growing more upset at her significant other "Tell me what's up"

The brunette stared at her blankly, giving a long hard look at her " _Should I tell her?"_ he quickly shook his head, removing the thought from his mind "I'll tell you after school?"

"How about now?"

"I don't have the motivation to go to class, right now" Kira said bluntly

 _There is so much I want to tell you_

Lacus frowned "I know there is still more to it"

The boy shrugged "I don't want to interfere with your education, that's why I suggested telling you more, after school"

 _Can you hear my cries in the deafening silence?_

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked, she raised her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She gently caressed his cheek with her thumb "Promise?"

Kira smiled and gently budded heads with her "Yeah"

 _Or will you be too ignorant to notice them at all?_

Lacus stared deep into his eyes before returning the smile "Okay" she replied placing a delicate lips on Kira's lips "I'm going to head to class, okay?"

The boy nodded "I'll drive you home"

Lacus smiled, she pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off before she began her walk back to class.

Kira watched as her figure slowly got smaller and smaller before finally disappearing behind the two doors that guarded the inside. He only sighed and moved his bracelets slightly down his wrist, revealing little scars that laced his skin "Will you be like everyone before and only care when I'm gone?"

* * *

 **After School**

"What are you going to do today?" asked Amanda who walked alongside Lacus as they ventured down the crowded hall of their school.  
"Kira wanted to talk to me about something, he didn't tell me what it was though" she replied.

"Did he tell you that during that time you ran out of class?"

Lacus nodded "Precisely!"

"Have you ever thought about alone time?" Amanda asked bumping the side of Lacus

"Of course, it's forced onto me though because Kira has lectures from 6pm until 10pm every other day, so I can't spend time with him as much as I would love to"

Her friend chuckled "Oh how unfortunate"

Lacus giggled "Shut up"

They slowly rounded the corner to their lockers, the two noticed a tall figure standing in front of their lockers' their back turned against the crowd and their gazes staring out at the outside world, beyond the doors.  
"Oh look, it's your boyfriend" Amanda responded, pointing out the obvious. She turned to face Lacus "You're free to see him you know"

Lacus smiled "Want to come over to study? After dinner?"

"Calculus?"

"Yeah, since we have a test this week"

"I would love to"

Lacus took a few steps forward and turned back at her friend "Make sure you call me though"

"Of course"

Smiling, the pink haired girl turned back around and began to run towards Kira, finally reaching him she jumped onto his back"Hey"

Stumbling forward, Kira took a few seconds to stabilize himself before returning the kind gesture "Hey"

Climbing off his back, she motioned Kira to move away from her locker; which he so happily did "How was your day?" she asked pulling her bag from her locker to pack it.

"It was alright, how was yours?" Kira asked leaning against the wall beside her locker

"It was nice, Amanda is coming over after dinner to study Calculus with me"

"You know our grades don't really go up once we're in the high 90s" Kira said teasingly.

"I have to beat you" she replied quickly pecking him on the cheek "Come on let's go"

Nodding in agreement, Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and intertwined their fingers together. Smiling, she pulled the brunette's arm closer and squeezed it against her body. Quickly the two exited the building and to Kira's car that was parked closest to the exit of the parking lot.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Lacus asked buckling her seatbelt.

Kira shook his head "When I drop you off" he responded turning the key in the ignition.

The girl raised an eyebrow "We're going to talk about it when we get home"

"But I'm only dropping you off?"

"You're coming inside" demanded Lacus

"Fine" the boy replied softly, as he slowly backed his car out of its spot and off school property.

"Why fine?" asked an investigative Lacus "You don't want to come inside?"

"No, I was just under the impression that I just going to drop you off, is all"

"I know you're lying" whispered Lacus who turned hers back on the road in front of him.

"No I'm not" responded Kira, defending himself.

"Hmph" were the only words that fell from Lacus' mouth, no longer wanting to reason why the boy.

Kira sighed "Lacus?" he asked as they pulled up to a red traffic light. The boy turned himself to face the girl who had her arms crossed. "Lacus?" he asked once again trying to poke her face with his index finger.

Immediately, Lacus pulled herself away from him "Don't touch me" she demanded.

Glancing at the stoplight, Kira let out another sigh "I'm sorry" he said bringing Lacus into a hug.

"Kira, not when you're driving" she replied trying to push him away

"But you're mad at me" he whispered

"I'll be even more mad if you continue to do this while you're at the wheel!"

"I need to clear this up first" he replied, slowly he inched his left hand up until it rested on Lacus' cheek. Kira turned her head so that she had no choice but to look him in the face "Why did I do?" he asked as he began to lightly stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Y-You're too close!" yelled a blushing Lacus who tried to push him away with her hands "The light is going to turn green and we'll be in trouble!"

"I love how embarrassed you're getting" he whispered

"Kira! The light!" Lacus screamed seeing the light turn green

"Destination, Lacus' home" Kira yelled and immediately the car took off "Good thing my car has autopilot" the brunette tightened his grip around her and moved closer until they were butting foreheads.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You're being so mean to me, right now" she whispered staring into Kira's sparkling purple eyes.

"Tell me and I won't be mean"

Lacus tried to push the brunette away, but she only felt herself get pulled in more. Eventually their noses bumped and the two gently rubbed their noses against each other "Why won't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I tell you everything" he whispered in return

She shook her head "Not this one thing"

"I'll tell you when we get home"

"You always do this to me" she said as she got into a more comfortable position, in the seat "And I don't like it" she added smiling before quickly capturing his lips.

* * *

"You're not allowed to do that ever again while driving. Ever" Lacus cried out as she stormed into the home

"You enjoyed it" Kira said frankly jumping onto the couch

"Fine" replied Lacus who pounced onto Kira, pinning him to the couch "Now tell me" she demanded

Kira began wiggling, trying his best to remove the person who sat on top of him "I'm not in a very comfortable position" he insisted

Lacus grabbed hold of his hands and held them above Kira's head "Tell me" slowly her hands started to trail down the length of Kira's arms.

"Uh, Lacus, you're making me feel uncomfortable!" He yelled out trying to pull his left arm away from her.

She positioned herself higher up on Kira's chest "too bad" reaching his wrists, she slowly began to push away the bracelets that covered it "I know you're hiding something" she whispered

"Lacus I don-". Suddenly Kira stopped as he felt Lacus' thumb run gently against the scars that painted his wrist.

"I knew it" she whispered shakingly, a quivering frown found it's way onto her soft lips "Why?"

"It's complicated" he responded prying his arm from Lacus' grasp, he pushed the motionless Lacus off his chest and sat up. He scratched his head and sighed, not once making eye contact with her "I have to go"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it isn't anything to worry about"

Immediately the pink haired girl placed her hand on Kira's and leaned forward touching her forehead with his shoulder "I don't like it when you're lying to me.."

Kira shrugged "I feel empty Lacus" he said blankly

"Do I not make you happy?"

"You do"

"Then why do you feel empty?" she whispered

"I have to get going"

Lacus grabbed Kira's face and turned it towards her, she buted heads with him and tried looking him in the eyes "Why won't you look at me?"

"I need to go Lacus" he repeated, turning his head.

She pulled his stares back towards her "Look at me" she whispered

Sighing Kira finally brought his stares to Lacus' and locked eyes with her, they sat there in complete silence. His eyes were dark, the pain and suffering was physically apparent through his eyes, and Lacus was feeling everything.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kira faintly smiled "I didn't want you to worry about me, is all"

Wells of water started to build up in Lacus' crystal blue eyes "But I want to"

The boy shook his head "No you don't promise me"

"All this is from before?"

Kira nodded "I hide it"

 _Do you feel me crying for help?_

Streaks of tears started to follow down her precious cheeks "I need you here"

 _I'm sorry for letting you see this side_

"I know" the brunette replied kissing her on the lips.  
 _This is the best I can do for you_

They shared a long, emotional kiss before Kira pulled away "I have to go"

"Please don't leave me?"

A wiry smile fell onto Kira lips "Okay"

 _It hurts to lie to you_

Kira stood up and dusted himself off, he turned back and wiped the tears from her face "Now, no crying"

Lacus nodded, rubbing her red eyes she said "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied turning away from her.

He slowly began to walk out of the home, with his head held low. He knew he wanted to tell her more, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to add onto Lacus' sorrows, nor did he want to bother her with his feelings and such, so he made the executive decision to keep his feelings hidden no matter the cause "I'm sorry" he mumbled underneath his breath. He opened the car door sat inside and dragged the door shut, he brought his stares back to the home, he let out one more saddened sigh and drove away.

 _My heart is drowning, I don't know what to do anymore_

* * *

Lacus sat on the couch as she stared into her hands for a long time, absorbing everything that had just transpired. She looked up and scanned the room, it was empty, an eerie silence blanketed the room. "Wait a minute" Lacus said out loud "Why did Kira leave so early?" she asked glancing at the analog clock that sat on one of the round tables on the side of the couch.

"It's only 3:45" she muttered, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and dialed Kira's number.

'Hello?'

'Why did you leave so early?'

'Remember, I said I had to go'

'I know you did, but you don't have a lecture until 6'

'I have stuff to do, my love'

'We're going to talk about this more tomorrow.' yelled Lacus who out of frustration hung up the phone "Sheesh" she cried out, laying down on the couch.

"Well I guess, that Amanda, gets to come over early today" bringing her phone to her face, she dialed Amanda's number and waited until she picked up.

'Hi Lacus'

'Hi Amanda, you can come over now'

'What about Kira?'

'He left early.' she said frankly.

A long pause fell onto the call 'Oh, okay, I'll be over in 15'

'Okay, bye' Lacus said hanging up the phone once more.

"Stupid Kira" Lacus tucked her knees to her chest and leaned against them "I didn't get my cuddlefest either" she yelled like a little child throwing a tantrum when they weren't allowed to get what they wanted.

"Today is just not my day".


	9. Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 8**

Lacus wasn't able to sleep well last night, she rolled around in her bed. Not being able to catch some rest, something she really needed.

"What's up?" Amanda asked sitting up from her resting position.

Lacus turned to face her, her slim arms cradling a pillow that was pressed against her chest, Lacus' face slightly dug into the top of the pillow "I'm just not able to fall asleep"

Amanda rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand "What's bothering you?"

"Just a lot of stuff happening right now" Lacus replied not wanting to go into the details of the day.

"Want to talk about it?"

The pink haired girl shook her head "No it's alright"

"Alright" Amanda said laying back down, "Wake me up if you want to talk about something"

"Okay, goodnight"

"Night"

Eventually when Lacus did get some shut-eye it was already 6am, she knew she had to get ready by 6:30 so the rest she did get was not well deserved to say the least. Slowly sitting up from her bed, she let a long drawn out sigh 'mm.." she mumbled looking out into the darkened room.

Lacus turned her gazes downwards off to the side of her bed and saw a darkened figure fast sleep, a light smile came to her lips. The pink haired girl pulled her feet over to the side and stood up, stretched her limbs and began to walk towards the door to her room. She passed her desk and quickly snagged her phone before jetting out of her room, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

She quietly tiptoed down the hall before disappearing into the washroom, "I wonder if Ms. Yamato is up" she asked herself as she began to dial her phone number. She waited with her phone pressed against her ear, when suddenly she heard the line pickup.

'Hello?'

'Hi Ms. Yamato' she whispered into the phone 'I'm terribly sorry if I woke you'

'Oh it's okay! I was already up, what's troubling you dear?'

A faint smiled crossed Lacus' face, she loved talking to Caridad. She was just so loving and kind, she was everything you ever wanted in a parent. It was something Lacus loved a lot 'It's about Kira' she whispered into the bottom of her phone.

'You must be worried about him too' Ms. Yamato responded

Lacus subconsciously nodded 'Yeah'

'What would you like to know, my dear?'

The pink haired girl took a deep breath in 'I saw Kira's cu-'

'I know, I saw them too' Ms. Yamato whispered over the phone cutting off Lacus

'He's not in a good place right now Lacus'

'W-What do you mean?' Lacus asked wide-eyed at the statement that fell from his mother's lips.

'He's not sleeping, he's not eating, he refuses to take his medications and he's overloading himself with stress' cried a shaky voice, it was the voice of someone who had lost hope, it was of someone who hated herself because she didn't know what to do anymore. The pain and raw emotion, everything was felt.

'Cagalli and I have to force him'

'Is he depressed?'

'He's clinically depressed and he's suffering too, Lacus'

* * *

 **At School**

"Lacus? Lacus? Lacus!" Amanda yelled nudging Lacus' shoulder whose eyes were lost to the outside world and the rain that fell from the heavy grey skies.

Throwing her hand infront of Lacus' face, Amanda broke Lacus' trance "W-what?" her friend finally replied, rubbing her left eye with her hand. She was tired, exhausted, the lack of sleep from the night before was hitting her like a brick wall.

"What's up? Didn't get much sleep last night?" Her friend asked concerned for the pink haired girl's well-being.

Lacus shook her head "No I didn't sleep well last night"

"Why's that?"

Lacus shrugged "I don't know" the pink haired girl began to survey the room, her tired blue eyes groggily skipping over the heads of her classmates.

"Did Kira come in yet?" She asked looking at the time, which now read 1:30pm.

"No, I didn't see him anywhere during Lunch"

Immediately picking up her phone, she dialed Kira's number and placed the phone up to her ear "I'm going to call him" she muttered to herself, Lacus pushed herself up from her chair and began to make her way towards the entryway of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked watching her friend walk out of the room.

"I'm calling Kira" replied Lacus disappearing behind the wall. Waltzing down the hall, she walked to her locker and sat down on the floor in front of it.

'Hello?' said a voice behind the phone

'Kira! Where are you!' she yelled, voicing her disappointment with him

'At home why?'

'Come to school!' she demanded

'I don't want to'

Lacus sighed 'Then I'm coming you get you'

'And how are you going to accomplish this task?'

'I am going to drive there'

'How, you don't have a car or license'

'I have my license and a car' Lacus replied debunking Kira's statement 'I even decided to dive here today!'

'Oh yeah? Then come over'

'I will!' she said hanging up the call, she turned towards her locker, dialed her combination and grabbed her bag before venturing out into the school's parking lot.

She walked to her car, opened the door and stepped into closing the door behind her "I cannot believe I'm ditching school to bring Kira to school" she muttered to herself as she turned on her car.

"Okay" she said placing her hands on the wheel "Let's get going"

* * *

Pulling up in the driveway, Lacus got as close as she could to the garage door before running out of car - Making sure to turn off the car of course. Stepping up the steps leading up to the door, Lacus lightly knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the mother of the home, Ms. Yamato "Hi Lacus" she said smiling, now pulling the door fully open. Her smile was always something that always lightened up the room, it was very calm, and beautiful. It was always something Lacus loved seeing especially since she saw Ms. Yamato as he second mother "Here to get Kira?" she asked

Lacus nodded in agreement "Yes, I am" she replied returning the bright smile, Ms. Yamato gave her.

Moving to the side, Caridad motioned for Lacus to enter "Don't take too long, you two have class"

"I know" the pink haired girl replied stepping into the home, she took off her shoes and closed the door behind her "It shouldn't take too long"

"He's in his room"

Taking in that newly acquired piece of information, Lacus began to make her way to Kira's room. Having been in Kira's room probably about hundreds of times, she knew of all the ways Kira could lock her out of his room. She was prepared for anything and everything, she was determined to get him out of bed. Casually walking down the hall that linked to every bedroom, she eventually came standing in front of Kira's room. Lacus placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it "Kira!" she yelled at the door.

"Go away!" yelled Kira from behind the door

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend!" replied Lacus who began to furiously jiggle the doorknob

"Sorry! Go away beautiful!"

Lacus stuck her tongue out at the empty compliment, she looked to her right and saw his mother looking over the corner wall to the hallway. The pink haired girl signaled for Caridad to help her out, which she so happily did. Tiptoeing to her, Caridad had her hands behind her back, indicating that she had something behind her. Lacus watched contently as the older woman approached the door, carefully she pulled her hands out from behind her revealing a old, misshapen key.

Caridad placed the key into the hole with great care, making sure not to make any noises giving hints that she was aiding Lacus with her mission. Quickly she turned the key and pushed the door open and immediately Lacus ran inside closing the door behind her "MOM!" Kira yelled through the closed door.

* * *

"Uh-hi Lacus" said a nervous Kira who sat up in his bed "What brings you here?"

"I came here to get you" she replied as she made her way to the bed

"I don't want to go to school Lacus" insisted Kira who now had his arms crossed. Throwing up a resistance at the girl's intent to bring him to school with her.

Lacus made her way onto the bed and scooted herself close to Kira before resting her back against the wall the bed was pressed against "Why?"  
The boy shrugged "I don't know." He knew he couldn't hide anything from Lacus, their relationship had always been open and lately he found himself hiding more and more from her. Kira knew that, and he knew that Lacus was aware of him doing it. He hated doing that to her, it made him sick to his stomach.

"I just feel uneasy right now, Lacus" he responded breaking the silence between the two.

Lifting her stares from her slim fingers, Lacus brought them to the boy who still had his eyes in his lap. A frown formed on her lips as she moved closed to him "Why aren't you looking at me?" she whispered saddened at his actions. She placed her hands on Kira's cheeks, the very sensation sent shivers through Kira's body, slowly Lacus lifted Kira's head and eventually locked eyes with him.

"I don't know Lacus" he replied frustrated at himself. The boy moved his arms around Lacus' waist and pulled her onto her lap "I just don't know."

"What do you mean?" she moved forward and budded heads with him "Stop being so vague with me"

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" he whispered

Lacus nodded "I can't lose you. You mean the world to me" she replied returning her own whispered response.

" _I know"_ he thought to himself. Never did he say that though, the brunette brought a faint smile onto his face and slowly lifted his hand up to Lacus' face, giving her nose a light pinch "You have class you know"

"Ehem. I came to get you, you know" she replied

A calm groan fell from Kira's lips as he fell back against his headboard "I'm too tired and lazy"

"Okay, then stop being lazy and tired" Lacus asked of him throwing a pillow on his face

"Owh" replied Kira underneath the pillow, lifting the it from his face, he threw it back at her and smiled "Well when you're the smartest person in school. I think it's okay to miss a few days, or two, or three"

"Stop being stubborn" muttered the pink haired girl, her eyes scanning the room looking for anything and everything she could use against him. Eventually they fell onto Kira's phone he had resting on the nightstand beside his bed "Fine". She leaned forward until she was physically pressing against Kira's chest.

The two blushed immensely "W-What are you doing Lacus?" Kira asked, his cheeks red as a tomato.

She smiled mischievously "Wait and see" her hand slowly reached over and snagged the phone that rested on the nightstand "Aha!" she yelled out in triumph sitting up again.

"Come to school with me, and I'll give you back your phone" she quickly placed it underneath her bra.

"Wait! Give that back" Kira asked sitting up

"Why? What's so valuable?" she asked

"Well it's my phone, it's valuable to me" he insisted

"Hiding something from me, huh?" Lacus asked her boyfriend now curious by Kira's sudden behaviour.

"No no" Kira replied reaching for his phone, to which Lacus pulled away.

She playfully screamed "How dare you!" she yelled through her giggles

Kira sighed "This isn't fair you know, putting it in your bra and all"

Lacus nodded in agreement "Advantage, Lacus Clyne."  
The brunette stuck his tongue out at her "Get outta here!" he said playfully. It was moments like these that he loved the most. Times when he and Lacus got to act like kids, play around, and overall just have a really good time together.

"I love you" he said smiling

Returning the kind gesture, Lacus replied "I love you too", though her hands were still pressed against her chest. She didn't trust Kira would stop just pursing his phone, she knew it was a gimmick for him to have her lower her guard. She was ready for everything.

"Okay, now give me back my phone, please" he asked holding out his hand for her to place it in his hand.

"How about, no"

Kira leaned forward and gave her a long stare "Then you leave me no choice" he said, immediately he pushed Lacus down onto the bed and said "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take part in you now" before he began placing kisses along Lacus' neck causing her to gasp

"Kira! Not now!" she pleaded whilst giggling, her hands trying to push away the brunette. Only to be met by Kira pinning her slim, pale arms down.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked, his kisses slowly making their way up her neck to her ear, he smiled then began to nibble on the pink haired girl's earlobe causing her to giggle immensely.

"Okay! Okay! You can have your phone!" she yelled out, signalling defeat.  
Immediately Kira stopped his antics and whispered "Really?" meters away from her ear, he watched as she nodded in embarrassment "Winner!" Quickly he moved his hand towards the phone that was hidden in her bra and pulled it out with great care making sure not to hurt her in the process.

The boy threw the phone back onto the nightstand and jumped of Lacus "Now that was easy" he added triumphantly.

"I hate you" Lacus replied, her cheeks flushed with the colour red.

The sound of the phone vibrating on the wood of the nightstand of which it rested on filled the room., immediately Kira leaned towards the phone and took a peek at it "Uhh, okay. Let's go to school" he replied turning back at the girl who look at her with great curiosity.

"Who was that?" she asked pointing to the phone

 _It's Chris_

The brunette smiled "Just some text-telemarketer" he replied scratching the back of his head with his hand.

The pink haired girl raised one eyebrow at him, she didn't really buy what Kira was trying to sell her; and Kira knew. He began to grit his teeth against one another " _She's onto me"_ he inched his body closer to the edge of the bed until his feet hung over the side "Well are you going to watch me change, or are you going to leave so I can change?" he asked trying to switch the mood surrounding the room.

A faint blushed crossed Lacus' face "You better hurry up" she quickly picked herself up, fixed her clothing before running out the room.

* * *

 **At School**

It was now third period, the second last period until the end of school. The crowds of students running through the halls trying to get where they wanted to be, the loud chatters and the occasional screams filling the noisy atmosphere of the hall of their school. This was never a fun time for Kira, walking through the halls. Only because he was an extremely easy target to push around in the hallway.

What he'd typically do is wait it out until everyone cleared the hallways, then traverse the halls without the fear of being pushed around by other people, but not today. Being held tightly by the wrist Lacus pulled Kira down the hallways as the moved around the different crowds of people who filled it.

"Lacus, it's too crowded.." the boy groaned, the claustrophobic feeling slowly intensifying with every step he took, he held his head low because if he stared at the faces of those who surrounded him he would go crazy with anxiety.

"We're almost there"

"I'm claustrophobic, I hope you know" added Kira, he felt his wrist get gripped tighter, he perked his head up and felt Lacus' pace speed up.

"It's okay" cried a faint voice that came before him, he couldn't help but smile " _She's a keeper"._

Quickly the two zipped through the halls, passing more and more people as they went. In school all students were only given 5 minutes to get to class, and since that was the case, it was always chaotic in between classes. They rounded the corner that led towards a group of guys that filled the hallways.

The brunette felt his hand get squeezed under Lacus' who began to grip it tighter.

"Look who it is!" yelled one of the boys in the group

Keeping her head down, the pink haired girl soldiered on, feeling Kira's feet begin to put up resistance as they grew nearer to the group of guys.

As a tease, Kira looked behind him, as if they were talking to someone that was behind the two "Who me?"

The boy who yelled out nodded "Yeah, you"

"What do you want?" Kira asked coming to a complete stop in the hallway

The boy shrugged "Nice girl you got there"

The brunette nodded and pulled Lacus into his arms, giving her a hug from behind "Yeah, she's a keeper" he knelt his head down and whispered "I got this" before returning his gazes to the group in front of him.

"Be careful" she whispered back

"However for you guys, she's currently taken" the brunette emphasized

The group chuckled "Don't worry, we know. We're just here to issue a warning"

Both Lacus and Kira looked at each other before raising an eyebrow "Oh really?"

The group of guys began to walk towards them slowly, an evil smile etched on each one of their faces. With every step they took, their smiles grew and grew. As if a horror scene waiting to happen.

Kira tightened his grip around Lacus, as the group casually walked around them. The 'leader' of the group placed his hand on Kira shoulder as he passed him "Be careful what you wish for Yamato" the boy hissed, he patted Kira on the shoulder a couple of times before walking away, leaving behind a mischievous laugh in his wake.

Kira turned back to the frightened Lacus who stood in his arms "What was that about?" he asked the frozen girl who did not move or utter a word back at him. Frowning, he kissed her on the cheek "We're okay" the brunette whispered "We're okay"

Loosening up, Lacus could only muster a sigh "I hope"

* * *

 **Authors Note!  
** Hi, everyone! 'Tis I, OOCentral/FUNBUMGUM. What a pleasure it is to meet with all my wonderful readers and/or visitors once again. I just wanted to apologize for not updating my story on June 1st, I am currently really busy with finals and such that I haven't found the time to finish writing and publish chapter 8. The delay in chapter uploads will continue for all of June leading into July, because during that timeframe it'll be more hectic for me.

HOWEVER, when I do find some spare time, I will be writing and my hope is that I will able to get back on track come August (No promises)! That also means, we are drawing to an end of the first book 'Fragile Heart'. But do not worry, I am currently writing the second book which should be live sometime during September (Hopefully). Also, YES I am still working on 'Friendship', I didn't leave it to rot :)

Other than that, thank you all so much for reading my stuff, it means a lot!

Until next time,  
-OOCentral


	10. Chapter 9: Ruined Memories

**Chapter 9**

The sound of the bell ringing filled the school, signalling the end of the day. It also signaled the final few weeks of the seniors of the school. Stretching her exhausted limbs Lacus reached behind her "Oh man" she yawned "Time to prepare for exams.."

"You tell me" Amanda replied standing beside her friend.

"Did Emily leave already?" the pink haired girl asked collecting her things

The friend nodded "Yeah, she's coming over to my house later, do you want to come too?"

"To study?"

Her friend nodded in affirmation "Yes ma'am"

Lacus smiled "Yes please, when am I able to come?"

"Emily is coming after dinner, so probably around then. Maybe you could tag along with Cagalli, I know she may need our assistance"

A lighthearted giggle escaped from Lacus' pink lips "I'll ask her when I see her". Getting up from her seat, the two began to slowly walk out of classroom and into the crowded hall of the school.

Navigating through the mass cluster of students, they eventually stumbled towards their lockers and an awaiting Kira.

"Hey-o" Kira said waving at the two girls.

Returning the wave Amanda said "Wassup dude?"

"Just chilling, ready for exams?"

She shook her head "I may need your help with stuffs"

The boy smiled and pointed to his girlfriend "No worries, you got this person to your left"

Amanda quickly went up to Kira and whispered "But you're smarter than she is"

"I heard that" Lacus replied giving her friend the look of disappointment.

"Not coming over then?"

Kira shook his head "I would love to, but I cannot fit it in with my schedule"

"That's very unfortunate"

"Indeed"

He walked over to Lacus and smiled at her "So that means you're going?"

The pinked girl nodded as she placed her books into her bag "After dinner"

"Okie"

"Alright see you later" Amanda said over the loud cries of students, she slung her bag over head shoulder and began on her way out.

"See you later" Lacus replied, while Kira only wave.

"Did you bring your car today?" Lacus asked slowly standing back up with her bag over her shoulder

Kira shook his head "Nah, I walked today"

She nodded "Walking it is!" she reached for Kira's hand and began to lead him through the crowd of students and out the school entrance. Quickly the two walked passed through the parking lot and down a neighborhood street.

During all their years in high school, never once have they saw anyone from their school take the path through the forest. Although, the path was really out of the way and almost nobody knew the path was there, it was always easy for the two because not only was it a shortcut to their homes but it also allowed Kira and Lacus to have their alone time together. Something they always liked having, even when they were with the friends. Like they have done for the past four years, they approached the fence that guarded the path and carefully they slipped past the rusted, worn fence and began to do something they were all too familiar with.

Enjoying the beautiful cool shade the forest provided from the hot summer sun. Slowly the two walked under the canopy of leaves. Surrounded by bright and vibrant greens, the faint sound of a nearby creek whisked through the different trees, providing some much needed calmness in the lives of both Kira and Lacus.

"It's always beautiful this time of year" said the pink haired girl who looked up through the little gaps of the canopy

"Yeah" the boy added, reaffirming the statement. His hands deep inside his shorts pockets as he jumped from boulder to boulder down the path "I'm going to miss this.." he muttered to himself.

"I'm going to miss it too" Lacus replied

Kira stopped and turned his attention to her "You heard me?"

To which she only nodded, the boy smiled and continued jumping from boulder to boulder.

Lacus watched as her boyfriend jumped from side to side, making sure to say on the boulder he landed on, she couldn't help but smile "Kira wait" Lacus insisted, noticing that he was getting further and further away from her.

"What?"

The pink haired girl began to lightly run towards him "You're too far ahead"

"Oh sorry" the boy waited until Lacus was beside him once again before they continued on their little walk together.

"We're coming to a close aren't we?" Kira asked jumping over a fallen over tree that blocked the faded gravel path. He turned back to the girl that followed him and held his hand out.

Smiling Lacus took his hand and with his guidance, she too jumped over the fallen tree "Our school year is coming to a close, yes" letting go of Kira's hand, she dusted off her outfit before returning to Kira's side. The two smiled at each other and continued on their walk.

"Are you ready for your exams?"

The brunette nodded "Of course I am, I have to write them all this week"

"This week?" the girlfriend asked giving her a boyfriend a confused look.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy pinched the bridge of Lacus' nose "Yeah, did you forget, I'm moving to the PLANTS after next week"

A frown found it's way onto her lips "But graduation is that week"

"Yeah, I'm not going to the graduation" replied Kira who began rubbing his head out of sheer embarrassment.

"Kira!" moaned Lacus who grasped onto his arm and began to squeeze hard "I don't want you to leave.."

Kira kissed the top of her head "Then come with me" he whispered teasingly

"You're mean" she replied lightly hitting his chest

"And why's that?"

"Because you know, I can't get into your university"

"I know" Kira replied, reaffirming Lacus' point. A light pout escaped from her pink lips as they grew nearer and nearer to the entrance of the path. As they grew closer to the exit they continued the silence that surrounded them, enjoying every moment together because they were now running on borrowed time. The pink haired fixed her posture and was now resting her tired head on Kira's shoulder as their arms and fingers became more intertwined with one another.

"You've been rather clingy lately" the boy whispered, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Good" she replied moving closer to her boyfriend.

"And you've been rather distant recently" she added gazing down at their intertwined hands. Lacus gave them gentle squeeze, which Kira happily returned.

"Oh really, how so?" he asked

The girl shrugged her shoulders "Something just feels off"

Have you finally heard my cries?

"I assure you, everything is fine" the boy replied reassuringly.

"Like today, you stood in front of me most of the time, only did you look at me when I called your name or wanted to feel loved" she whispered

The boy frowned "Sorry I made you feel that way, just things have been real chaotic with moving and such"

Lacus sighed "I feel like there is something you're not telling me Kira"

Will you be the one to break through?

Kira leaned in and kissed the top of her head "We're okay, okay?"

"You say that, but I'm having a hard time believing you.."

The two walked in complete silence, the air around them, suffocating and restricting. The happy mood that was once there, vanished as quickly as the breeze, in and out as if it were never there. Lacus and Kira were about to clear the entrance of the forest path they walked when Kira felt Lacus stop suddenly.

Turning back to face her, he asked "What's up?"

Lacus pointed to Kira's wrist "Why is there more?" she whispered not once taking her eyes of them.

"Uh, these? Don't worry about them, it's just a little hiccup is all" he exclaimed trying to pulled Lacus' attention away from his 'injured' wrist.

"Kira, tell me" she demanded

The boy sighed "I'm fine, Lacus" he insisted tugging on her hand urging her to keep walking.

"Don't you lie to me!" she yelled

"I'm not, I really am fine"

"No you're not!" she yelled throwing Kira's hand away from her "I hate it when you lie to me!"

"Who said I was lying" Kira asked frustratingly, taken aback by Lacus' actions.

"I said that you're lying. How could you be fine if your wrist looks like that!" hot tears began rolling down her pale skin cheeks.

"This doesn't involve you Lacus" replied a stern Kira.

"You said you would tell me everything, but what are you doing? You're keeping more and more things away from me!" screamed Lacus no longer being able to hold back her emotions, she reached for Kira's shirt as she tried to grab hold of it, to steady herself. "I knew there was something off about you! How dare you lie to me!"

"Enough!" Kira yelled swiping her hand away from him "Stop yelling, it's helping nobody."

"I want to know everything, it's hard being your girlfriend when you don't let me comfort you" she pleaded

A long sigh escaped from Kira's lips "I told you it doesn't concern you"

"What do you mean by that?!"  
"I mean if I wanted to tell you I would tell you, but I didn't want to tell you because it doesn't concern you. It concerns me. This is my problem not yours, stop budding into business you have no business to take part in!" he yelled.

Out of sheer frustration; anger and sadness Lacus yelled "Sometimes I don't even know if I want to be your girlfriend anymore!"

Kira stared at her wide-eyed shocked by those hard hitting words that fell from Lacus' lips.

I guess you didn't hear my cries in the end

The pink haired girl covered her mouth and began to shake her head "K-Kira I didn't mean to say that" her frail body beginning to shake realizing that she had said something she shouldn't have ever said, she stretched out her hand and reached for Kira.

"Don't touch me!" Kira yelled

"K-Kira I didn-"

"Don't touch me!" he yelled once more holding his hand up to his crying eyes "I hate you"

"P-Please Kira I didn't mean to say that!"

He brought his gazes up and glared at her "You never meant to what? Scream at me?! Say those words to me?! What did you mean?! You say you want to help, this and that but all you have done thus far is escale a out of control problem!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, she tried pushing herself towards Kira only to have him push her away.

"I thought I had you to trust! I hate you!"

 _This is our final goodbye_

"But you!" he yelled pointing at her "Are exactly like Chris and his stupid group of friends!"

 _I'm sorry it had to happen this way_

"Please listen to me! Please!" Lacus begged holding onto his arm

 _There really is no one in this world that means good_

"I've had enough!" Kira yelled pulling his arm away from her.

"Please Kira, I need you! Please don't say you hate me!" the pink haired girl cried trying to force him to stare into one another's eyes "I don't want you to hate me, please!"

 _Our memories I cherished are now forever ruined_

"Goodbye" he said not once looking at her

"Please kira! Listen to me please! I can't lose you!" Lacus said, tears rolling down in her face in a long continuous stream. She kept trying to plant kisses on Kira's lips but never once did he kiss back. He just stood there blank, emotionless, and broken. "Please don't leave me!"

Finally perking his head up "You know maybe Chris is right, maybe you would be better off with him" he took one step away from her and pulled a saddened smile onto his face

"Kira please!" she cried pushing herself back into his arms

Let's pretend that I never existed I think it'll work better that way"

"Please don't say that! I can't lose you Kira, please!" she cried digging her face into his shirt, she felt her heart being ripped out of her very being. Through all the times, the two of them have known each other since they were little kids and now everything was ripped away from her because she said those few words.

"I know I shouldn't have said those words, I didn't mean them! So please, please don't leave!"

"I'm sorry" he prompted up Lacus' head and kissed her on the forehead paralyzing Lacus "My final present for you" he whispered. He slowly let go of Lacus' face and ran. He ran as fast as he could run, away from the place that he called home, from the place where all his memories were made, now and forever last in the waves of time. Tainted by the events of today and those that will come in the near and distant future "I'm sorry"

 _Until we meet again my beautiful flower_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

There you have it! _Fragile Heart: The Suffering Soul_ has indeed, come to an end! Now you may be wondering why the chapter is so short, and the answer to that is because once you run out of ideas for your main story it is impossible to drag it on. I personally didn't want to drag on the story any longer, I thought this was the perfect note to end on. Also, in case you didn't know, I write a chapter, month-by-month. So thinking of ways to further the development of the story got harder and harder as each month went by.

This chapter marks the 9th month of me working on this story. A remarkable achievement! I would like to thank all my readers for the support, it means a lot. I will see you in the second book (Which will be twice as long, chapter wise and word count wise). Just thought I'd let you know!

A prologue for the first book will be published before September for your viewing eyes! Stay tuned for that.

Until next time,  
 **\- OOCentral**


End file.
